Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: When Naruto is unable to switch with a Kage Bushin near the end of his battle with Neji. He revelas his or rather her true self and an old rider will be reborn. Kamen Rider DenoNaruto Xover. FemaleNaruto Hinata pairing. Yuri. Chapter 11 up
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style**

**Chapter 1**

**Reveal thy True Self;**

**Zeronos is Reborn**

Naruto groaned as he sat up in the crater he made as he fought Neji. He was not able to switch places with a clone he created and had hid near the beginning of the match. Looks like it was time to reveal his true self as well as new or rather old power to the Shinobi world.

'Are you sure about this?' a feminine and sexual voice sounded out from a corner of his mind.

'Yes I'm sure,' Naruto said as he slowly got up and walked to the outside of his crater towards Neji listening to the crowd gasp in shock, 'I'm tired of hiding my true self.'

'Okay,' the woman said worried, 'You know you only have an hour or so to stay transformed before it starts to eat away at you like my chakra does when you use too much.'

'Don't worry kyuu-neechan. It's wont take that long.'

Inside his own crater Neji watched stunned as Naruto slowly made his way out of the crater the blond boy made. The Hyuuga jumped in shock when Naruto called out to him.

"Good going Neji-teme. Looks like your making me reveal my true self." Naruto said making everyone who did not know the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto curious.

"So the demon is showing his true colors." One stupid villager whispered to his friend just bellow Ino, Sakura, and the others making them curious about what the man meant.

Everyone fell silent as a dark blue bonfire of chakra bust from Naruto as dark green cracks started to spread from his arms and legs.

"You also fucked your self because; NO ONE HARMS THE GIRL THAT I LOVE!!!" Naruto shouted as a huge pulse of light erupted from him blinding everyone.

Hinata blushed brightly when she heard that Naruto loved her while her friend Kiba was clenching his teeth together in anger. There went his chances at Hinata.

When everyone could see again their jaws dropped.

"Like what you see?" Naruto said in a different voice.

Naruto had changed into a girl like his sexy jutsu but her age of fifteen with short tomboy cut blond hair that had red highlights with a tall figure that made the boys drool. (A little over Kiba's height) She had a tight dark green shirt on with the three inches ripped off to reveal her midriff and black leather pants the hugged her slim yet muscular legs. She also had dark blue Shinobi sandals on with a black trench coat similar to Anko's that just help showed off her figure. Her hittai ate was now wrapped around her neck with leather instead of cloth as a pair of sun glasses rested on top of her head.

Neji shook himself out of his stupor and said, "No matter your still fated to lose to me, Naruto." He said as he slid into the Juuken stance.

Up in the Hokage booth Sarutobi smirked as he watched Naruto reached behind her back, 'You're wrong Neji. You just pissed off someone who could probably defeat even me.'

"My name's Hikari Uzumaki." Hikari said as she reached behind her back, "and fate doesn't affect me."

She brought her hand back holding a strange black belt with a large thick buckle and a strange square pouch a couple of inches from it. She smoothly whipped the belt in an arc where it settled around her waist in time for her to snap the clasp close. She reached into the pouch and pulled out a black and green card just a bit bigger then a credit card and smirked as she held the card in her right hand.

(Action Zero)

"Let's do this," she said as she pushed a switch on top of the belt to the side before it started to play a strange flute tune.

"**HENSHIN!!!**" she shouted as she brought the card from the left side of her face to her right before she smoothly slid the card into her belt as it spoke, the green side facing forward.

"**ALTAIR FORM!!!**" the belt said as it flashed green for a second before a strange green A pulsed from the card and belt.

The whole belt flashed again as small green shards burst out of the belt before gathering onto Hikari's body and forming a black skin tight suit with dark grey armor on her forearms that had small gold band around her wrist and dark grey armor on her shins and on her feet forming boots with a gold band around her ankles and on the back of her hands as well as her knees. There was green metal on the front of her thighs as well as her shins and feet forming boots. She also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly.

Her chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to her breasts before splitting into two tracks and kept going over her shoulder; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on her head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from her chin up and over her head then down the back of her head ending where the helmet ended.

Everyone heard a mooing sound as two small bull's heads appeared behind her head and went up the tracks and stopped where Hikari's eyes were. The grey and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

"HA!!!" Hikari shouted as she pointed to the heavens as thunder rolled in the skies.

Before every ones eyes a bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and struck between the two fighters as Hikari brought her arm down to her side.

"W-what are you?" Neji stuttered out with a bit of fear.

"I'm still me," Hikari said as she took a strange black triangle shaped handle from the right side of her belt and snapped it to a small yellow and silver blade on her left side.

"But I'm also known as Kamen Rider Zeronos!!!" she shouted at the end and she pulled the small saber free from its sheath and twirled it above her head a few times as the one foot blade tripled in length.

"Now, let me say this to start;" Hikari said as she set the point of her sword on the ground leaning on it, "I'm fairly strong."

Neji gritted his teeth together as he watched the girl waiting for him idly, "You may be strong but you're nothing to a Hyuuga."

Neji was about to activate his Byakugan when Hikari instantly appeared in front of him slashing at him with her sword. Neji barely dodged out of the way before Hikari started attacking him seemingly wild and randomly. The only sword wielders there, an ANBU with long purple hair hidden under her cloak and Neji's teammate Tenten, could see that the attacks while wild; were definitely not random.

They style that Hikari was using allowed the user to keep their opponent off balance, not giving them room to breath. This in turn allowed the user to keep making attacks by using very little energy making sure each attack flowed with the next.

Neji grunted as the strange sword cut him yet again. Each time he was hit the sword never seemed to cut deeply at all. Before he knew it Hikari tripped him and he fell flat to the ground. Just as he was about to get up he felt a blade tickling his neck and looked up to see Hikari standing over him her sword at his neck.

"I really don't want to kill you so please give up." Hikari said sweetly.

Neji growled and tried to discreetly get up only for the sword to press into his neck drawing blood. Before it could come to killing the proctor of the third exam, Gendo appeared in front of the two ninjas and spoke up.

"I believe I need to stop both of you before we have more bloodshed, WINNER; UZUMAKI HIKARI!!!"

(End Action Zero)

It took a while for everyone to get it thru their heads what just happened. When it did people slowly started clapping then shouting, some with praise, others for more. Hikari watched as Neji was lifted up onto a stretcher as she pulled out the card from her belt and placed it back into the pouch. She gently tugged off the belt and the armor shattered like glass as the belt vanished from her hand.

"Hey Neji," she called out to the Hyuuga, "You better be glad that I didn't use the full power of my armor and weapon. I could possible go toe to toe with Hokage-ojiisan if I wanted to."

Neji cloud only stare at Hikari as he was carted off and she walked to the stands. Later Hikari was climbing some stairs to the top of the stadium just reaching the second floor when she was nearly bumped into Hinata and Sakura.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Hikari by her collar and slammed the taller girl into the wall.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-it's me, j-just without m-my mask." Hikari said extremely scared.

Sakura pulled back her fist and was about to hit Hikari when Hinata placed a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"S-she's telling the t-truth." She said making Sakura speechless and Hikari breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked not letting go of Hikari's collar.

"H-Hai. I've k-known about Naruto, I m-mean Hikari-chan having a ge-genjutsu around her but I was n-never able to penetrate it."

Sakura was shocked as she heard that. She was supposed to be the best kunoichi in her class and yet she was not able to 'see underneath the underneath'.

She sat Hikari down on her feet and bowed low, "forgive me for my rudeness."

"It's alright Sakura-neechan." She said making said girl quickly raise her head up, "I needed to hide my true self."

"W-why?" Hinata asked worried.

Hikari looked around nervously before sighing, "I'll tell you the whole story but please don't tell anyone."

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you remember what happened to the Kyuubi?"

"Sure," Sakura said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Hikari said before starting her life story.

From what truly happened to the Kyuubi, to the beating and mobs, she told them everything. After she finished she turned around not wanting to see the looks of fear and hatred on her sister's and crush's face. What she got was two pairs of arms wrapping around her waist as the other two girls cried their hearts out.

"H-how can you still be so kind and nice even after everything that has happened to you?!?!" Sakura asked stuttering the whole time as both she and Hinata cried.

"It was because of my few precious people that I was able to stay sane." Hikari said as she turned around and returned the girl's hugs.

After a while the girl's pulled back and Hinata looked at the ground sheepishly, "W-was what you said to Neji-niisan true?"

Hikari smiled a fox like leer making Sakura a bit shaky in the knees as she gently took Hinata's jaw and lifted her head up, "Does this answer your question?"

To Sakura and Hinata's surprise Hikari began kissing the lavender eyed girl. The shy Hyuuga's eyes went wide before she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hikari's neck with the girl doing the same to Hinata's waist. Sakura could only stand there with shock written on her face. Soon the two girls had to break apart because their lungs were screaming for air.

The Hikari rested her forehead on Hinata's as they looked at each other with Sakrua standing there shocked. Hinata was on cloud nine, she had finally got her man, or as the case may be, woman. After a while they reluctantly separated while Sakura got back to normal some what.

"Okay that was weird." She said, "Extremely cute and romantic but weird."

Hinata and Hikari blushed deeply as they looked at any direction but at themselves, embarrassed that they had an audience. After a while the girls went to where the others were and Hikari was bombarded by questions. A few of them she did answer but the one related to why she was like that she dodged skillfully. Soon they were finished repairing some of the major damages and Kankuro was called down along with Shino.

The puppet user forfeited not wanting to show off his puppets moves just yet and the next match between Temari and Shikamaru was up. Feeling a bit show off-y she used her fan to get to the arena floor earning "OOOHH" from the slack jawed villagers and nods of respect from the Shinobi since only those who were high Chunin had that much control over their element.

As soon as she landed Temari turned to Shikamaru, "Hey you, the sloth. Get you're ass down here!!!"

The shadow manipulator sighed saying, "Mendokuse," softly. "I don't feel like doing this…" he trailed off when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see an EXTREMELY scary looking Hikari looming over him.

"_GET GOING_." She said in a demonic voice making Shikamaru feel fearful.

The lazy genius did not waste a second before he threw himself into the arena where Temari looked at him with a single eyebrow raised.

"Decided to show your self?" she asked feeling only part of the fear that Shikamaru felt from the arena floor.

"I rather face you then that." He said jabbing a thumb towards the fighter's booth.

Up in one of the stands an ANBU who had taught Hikari a few things smiled thinking, 'Looks like she has my Demonic Face jutsu down pat.'

Soon the fight started and pretty much went the same way it did in the manga/anime. When Hikari and Sakura heard that he forfeited just because he did not want to hit a girl (they didn't hear the part of his explanation that he was low on chakra) they were pissed.

"THAT TEME!!!" Hikari said steam blowing out of her ear in anger, "I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!"

Sakura's inner self agreed with her outer self and shouted, "HE GOING TO GET IT!!!"

Soon the two raced off to find Shikamaru and give him a piece of their mind. It took about five minuets to find him and they started bitching at him. After about eight/nine minuets Shikamaru spoke up.

"I understand that you think I could have won but at the moment that is not important." That got the two girls curious.

"What do you mean?"

"I over heard my father talking to one of his old teammates about the possibility of an invasion. They did not say with how but I was only trying to keep as much chakra as I could."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru with a "who are you trying to kid," look but it was burnt down by what Hikari said next.

"So that's why I saw so many ANBU around." Sakura quickly turned to Hikari with shock written on her face.

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was." Hikari said before they heard that Sasuke finally made it with only seconds before he was disqualified.

Sakrua was jumping for joy while Hikari and Shikamaru just groaned knowing that they would have to put up with their teammates saying how powerful the Uchiha was. Before it could go any further all three of them paused as they felt something.

"W-what was that?" Sakrua asked shaking a bit.

"Let's find out!!!" Hikari said before running off in the direction they felt the weird chakra.

Sakura and Shikamaru shouted at her to stop but the rider just kept running. Soon the other two raced after her to keep the blond out of trouble. Hikari pulled the Zeronos Belt out of its subspace pocket and whipped it around her waist letting the buckle settle before clipping it clasp closed.

She raced up the stairs towards where she was feeling the energy and pulled out a card to henshin when it was needed. She stopped just before the landing and turned around just in time to see Gaara being confronted by two Shinobi from another nation.

Sakura and Shikamaru finally reached Hikari and the pink haired girl asked, "What's up with you Hikari?"

The blood blond just pointed to where Gaara was and the two Konoha Genin looked towards where she was pointing. When they saw Gaara, they knew something big was about to happen.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

After our heroine and her friends watched Gaara crush the two Shinobi with out remorse they race to warn Kakashi.

Hikari: "WE NEED TO WARN KAKASHI SENSEI!!!"

Unfortunately the one eyed man is a little overconfident.

Kakashi: "Don't worry Hikari, nothings going to happen."

Unfortunately the man eats his words because, no sooner as he said that Suna and Oto attack Konoha.

Ino: "What's going on?!?!"

As soon as the battle starts, Gaara's siblings take him out of there with Hikari, Sakura, and Shikamaru following.

Kakashi: "Conceder this, an A-rank mission!!!"

Knowing that she and her friends will not be able to get to them in time she reveals another tool of Zeronos'.

Hikari: "Meet the Zero Horn folks!!!"

Will they be able to stop Sasuke and save the village? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Hinata and Sakura: "**ZERO HOUR:** **THE INVASION OF KONOHA**"

Zeronos Alter Form: "No one harms my friend and get away with it."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here is what I believe to be the third Naruto/Kamen Rider crossover fic and a Yuri at that. Yes there will be a Den-o but who it will be will not be shown for a few chapters. Also, all five Imagin of Den-o's and Zeronos' are here as well. Plus Hikari is able to sue the cards with out worrying about people forgetting her. How is that possible? You will find out after the invasion so just sit tight and wait for next weekend. I am having a bit of writer's block of my other stories so this one will be updated until the block is destroyed. If you have any ideas then let me know. I do listen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider Zeronos; Naruto Style**

**Chapter 2**

**ZERO HOUR: THE INVASION OF KONOHA**

Sakura, Hikari, and Shikamaru could only stand on the stairs in shock. They just saw Gaara take out two Shinobi from Kusa no Kuni with out batting an eye. In fact according to Hikari's enhanced eyes it looked like he was enjoying it. He had an evil joyful looking face as he crushed the ninjas with his sand.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Sakura asked yelling at the end.

All three of them sat down to digest what just happened.

"I've never seen anyone take a life without hesitation." Shikamaru said whipping his brow with his forearm, "He probably would have killed us if those two weren't there."

"I-I think he may be like me." Hikari said making Sakura look at the blond girl fearfully while Shikamaru was also sweating.

"You mean he hold a demon inside him like you do?" Shikamaru asked making both girls look at him in surprise.

"I'll ask you how you found out later." Hikari said before shooting up, "WE HAVE TO FIND KAKASHI-SENSEI AND TELL HIM ABOUT GAARA!!!"

The other two nodded before they raced to find the one eyed Jounin. Unfortunately they took them to long to find him and when they finally reached him Sasuke was already battling Gaara and going strong despite Sasuke upping his speed to near Lee's own speed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Hikari shouted at the one eyed man who turned along with the rookie eleven and Gai who was there with Lee.

Both Gai's and Kakashi eyes went wide before the silver haired on asked, "You took off your mask Hikari?"

"Yes, I did," Hikari said waving a hand dismissively, "But that's not what I'm here for."

"What is it then?" Gai asked somewhat calm.

"It's about Sasuke's opponent, Gaara!"

Kakashi smiled lightly before saying, "Don't worry Hikari. Everything's going to be fine."

Hikari sighed before grabbing the old silver haired man's ear down to her level and whispered, "He has a demon sealed in him just like me."

Kakashi's eyes widen widely but before he could say anything everyone starting hearing the sounds of thousands of birds chirping simultaneously. They looked and saw Sasuke on the wall opposite a huge ball of sand that Hikari thought held Gaara with a ball of lightning in his left hand.

"You didn't teach him that did you Kakashi?" Gai asked stunned, Before Kakashi could say anything Hikari pulled Gai to her level and told him the same thing she told Kakashi making the green wearing adult eye's go even wider, "Never mind. If Hikari-chan is right then it is needed."

"It might not be enough." Kakashi said in a fearful voice.

"What is that?" Sakura asked stunned at what she was seeing.

As Gai and Hikari gave Sakrua a brief lesson on what the jutsu was, the Chidori, Sasuke raced down the wall dragging his left hand, which was held by his right hand around his wrist, along it creating a small ditch as it trailed behind him. As soon as he hit the ground he started running at Gaara, his Sharingan burning brightly. The ball of sand shot out long thin spikes as Sasuke got closer but the Sharingan allowed him to by pass them all and thrust his hand into the ball.

For a second it looked like nothing happened then Gaara started screaming in deep fear, "AH MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!!!!!"

The people from Sunagakure were shocked that one of Gaara's defenses the Suna no Muya, was pierced. Before anyone could say anything feathers started falling from the sky.

"What's going on?!?!" Ino asked extremely afraid.

"Shimata," Hikari said as she started to get sleepy, "Genjutsu."

She quickly pulled out a card from the pouch on the Zeronos belt still around her waist and pushed the switch on it.

"**HENSHIN!!!**"

"**ALTAIR FORM**"

As soon as the belt flashed and the green shards burst out with the pulse of energy that accompanied it disrupted the genjutsu about five feet around her. Everyone, except Gai and Kakashi, was stunned that the genjutsu disrupted but looked around and saw a few more people affected as well.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked looking around.

"When I henshin," Hikari said fully armored as she as she pulled the blade and triangle handle, the ZeroGasher, from their holders, "It sends out a pulse of energy similar to the Genjutsu: Kai. But Altair form can only dispel E to low C-rank genjutsu and sometime's higher if it's spread over a large area or just getting started but only in a certain radius."

She flipped the handle so that the slope faced the blade and connected it perpendicular to it. After she heard a snapping sound she grasped the sloped handle like a gun and reached under the blade pulling a secret switch that made everything bellow the black line near the tip of the blade open up to look like a bow gun. She held it in her right hand and pointed it to the sky as it doubled in size.

"What's that?" Lee asked, "And who are you?"

"You forgot me lee," Hikari said in a fake sad voice as she looked around for trouble, "It's me Naruto just with out my mask and this is ZeroGasher Bowgun mode."

"NARUTO?!?!" Lee shouted in surprised before Hikari pointed the Bowgun above his head.

"DUCK!!!" Hikari said before she shot a gold bolt at a Suna ninja behind Lee trying to jump him from behind.

Lee ducked just in time for the Suna Nin to get the bolt in his chest killing him. Soon the mayhem began as Suna and Oto Nin came out of the woodworks and started attacking any Konoha Nin still awake. Kakashi and Gai long with Hikari protected the remaining Genin as they started herding the still awake Konoha civilians that was protected from the Genjutsu by the pulse of energy from the Zeronos belt with some of the Konoha Nin also awakened by the pulse helping.

"SAKURA, SHIKAMARU!!! STAY HERE!!!" Kakashi said as he used a kunai to cut a Nin's throat.

Hinata was in the back of the 'herd' and she heard a "DIE HYUUGA!!!" from behind her.

She turned and saw a Suna Nin racing towards her, his kunai raised to end her life. Hinata screamed in fear as she ducked and brought her arms over her head for at least some protection. She didn't feel the blade of the kunai piercing her skin but she did hear the man choking on something. She looked up and gasped in shock.

There holding the man back and up in the air with one hand was a tall black clothed man with metal arms. The clothing looked kinda like a cloak that was tight on his upper body above the waist where a black belt held it together, black pants, and a small black cape covering his shoulder with a green collar. There was also strange black and silver plating on the top of his palms and his forearms with silver metal on his tall boots on top of where he toes were and at the top's of his boots.

"You will not harm Lady Hinata on my watch." The figure said before with a simple flick of his wrist, broke the Nin's neck with a resounding crack.

The man turned to show Hinata that he was not a normal person. His face was made of metal with everything from his nose up yellow with the rest silver and dark green eyes. On his forehead was a metal band with the Konoha leaf stamped on it inside a diamond shape, his buckle looked like a silver bulls head with a metal ring in the bull's nose. His small cape was closed in the front by green cloth that had strange black lines that looked kinda like wings.

"Do not worry Lady Hinata," the metal man said without moving his mouth, "I will protect you like Hikari asked me to."

"DENEB!!!" Hikari shouted as the metal man turned revealing his name was Deneb, "PROTECT HINATA AND THE OTHERS!!!"

"Ryoukai!!!" the metal man said as he turned back to Hinata was not afraid anymore since Hikari trusted the metal man so she would to.

Deneb gently helped Hinata up then the civilians using the bullets that he could fire out of his fingers. When Kakashi saw that the civilians were gone he started ordering the remaining Genin that were still awake.

"Sakura, Hikari; Take Shikamaru and follow Sasuke. That Baka went to follow Gaara after his teammates took him out of the arena!!!"

"THAT BAKA!!!" Hikari shouted firing another bolt killing a Suna Nin, "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DEALING WITH!!!"

"Agree that why you Sakura and Shikamaru are going after him, along with one other teammate." Kakashi said with both Gai and Hikari on the walk way behind the top row of the stands.

"You don't mean…" She stopped when she saw five ninjas charging her and pressed a button on the very top of the Zeronos buckle to the left that was next to a small square red light.

"**FULL CHARGE**" The buckle said as the card in it flashed green and the green lines on it started to glow.

Hikari pulled the card out of the belt holding the part where there was a thick green line on one of the smaller sides. She pushed the other smaller side into a slot on the handle at where the butt of the gun would be also showing that the back of the card had yellow lines that did not glow. As she pulled the card out crooked green lines began to travel from the front of where the slot was to the point of the Bowgun. The silver point and arms on the gun started to glow with green energy as she took aim at the racing Nin.

"**GRAND STRIKE!!!**" She shouted as she pulled the trigger and fired.

Instead of a gold bolt it was an energy wave that was shot out and changed into an "A" just before it hit the first Nin. It went thru the first Nin and the other three behind him before stopping inside the last one. As they exploded from the excess energy she put the card back into the belt for another Full Charge in the future.

"Sugoi." Sakrua said softly as she and Shikamaru watched stunned.

"Yes I am," Kakashi said as he sends a few more ninja's to hell, "COVER ME!!!"

As Hikari and Gai covered for him he used his kunai to make a cut on his thumb before spreading the blood on his left palm. He slammed said palm into seat of a near by chair shouting out the jutsu. Soon the seat was covered by smoke and when it cleared there was a small pug dog with a Konoha Hitai-ate, a small blue cape with a strange symbol in a white circle on the back of it, and bandages around it front right paw.

"Hey Pakkun," Hikari said shooting another Nin down, "How's it hanging?!?!"

Said dog looked at Hikari and surprisingly spoke up, "It's hasn't been bad, thought it looks like you need some help."

"Yes, Pakkun," Kakashi said before going back to killing Suna and Oto ninjas, "We need you to follow Sasuke Uchiha. I believe you remember his sent."

"I do," Pakkun said before he started sniffing the air.

"That's our partner?" Sakura asked a bit freaked along with Shikamaru.

"He may seem small but he is the smartest of Kakashi-Nissan's Ninken." Hikari said as she moved close to her new teammates, ready for battle.

After a few sniffs Pakkun said, "That's strange." Everyone looked at him as he turned to Sakura, "You and Hikari use the same shampoo as I do."

Both girls looked freaked, thought you couldn't tell with Hikari, as they turned to each other and said, "Change it."

"All joking aside," Kakashi said chuckling a bit, "did you find him sent yet Pakkun?"

"I have," the pug said, "But we need to get outside so that I can find out which direction he went."

"So how do we do that?" Shikamaru asked before he had to duck as Gai was kicking a Nin that was sneaking up on him thru a wall, "Never mind."

"IKU ZE!!!" Hikari shouted as she and Sakura jumped out of the hole with Pakkun and a reluctant Shikamaru behind them.

"HOW MANY HAVE YOU GOTTEN MY RIVAL?!?!" Gai asked, "I HAVE DEFEATED THIRTY SO FAR!!!"

"Thirty five for me." Kakashi said as he killed yet another Nin.

Hikari poked her hear out of the hole she jumped thru and said, "Forty for me," before firing five shot hitting five Ninjas, "Make that forty-five." Then she raced back to her friends.

Gai and Kakashi could only stair in amazement before the looked at each other and said, "We never speak of this.

Back over with Hikari and her team, they were racing towards the forest where Pakkun smelled Sasuke all four of them were worried that something might have happened to the Baka and raced to catch up with him.

"How far are we?!?!" Hikari said as she picked off another Suna Nin as they raced thru the forest.

"Unless the people that Sasuke's following stop, it will be a while." Pakkun said before he caught a whiff of something he didn't like, "We got company."

Hikari cursed silently before asking "How many and what's there power level?"

"About eight," he took a sniff, "No, nine Shinobi with one of them further back then the others, about high Chunin low Jounin."

Cursing again Hikari asked, "What do we do? Do we stay and fight leaving Sasuke to his demise, or do we keep on going?"

"One of us need to stay behind to hold them back even for a second." Shikamaru said as they raced towards Sasuke.

"Well we have until we hit the clearing that I know of near by." Hikari said as she broke apart the ZeroGasher and placed the blade and handle in their respective slots, "We need a plan now. I say I stay there and the rest of you go after Sasuke. I can hold them off until Deneb finds me and we can change into another form."

"While that would be reasonable if we were not dealing with a demon container, you and Sakrua need to catch up to him and bring him back." Shikamaru said.

"And Sasuke's getting further away. We may not be able to catch up to him fast enough." Pakkun said as they neared the clearing Hikari mentioned.

"What if we took that? Would you be able to still sniff him out?" Hikari asked Pakkun who looked at her with a critical eye while the other two wondered what she was talking about.

"I would be able to but will you be able to hold on to Sakura?"

"She can get on behind me and hold on that way."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a strained voice wondering what they were talking about.

As soon as they landed in the clearing they heard a loud mechanical roar and Hikari looked to her right along with the others to see a strange contraption that looked like some kind of bike. It was the ZeroHorn which looked exactly like the Den-o bike but with gold bull horns on the front.

"What is that?' Sakura asked a bit scared as Hikari climbs on the motorbike and Pakkun jumped on in front of her and placed his paws on the front of the bike.

"This is the ZeroHorn. Don't worry I know how to drive this so get on." Hikari said jabbing her thumb behind her.

"O-okay." Sakura said scared as she climbed behind Hikari.

Hikari asked Sakura to wrap her arms around her waist to hold on. Soon the tore out of there with Sakura screaming bloody murder with her eyes closed. Shikamaru sighed before turning towards where he figures the Oto Nin would come and waited.

Sakura whimpered as she brought herself closer to the crazy girl that was her teammate.

"Don't worry Sakura," Hikari shouted over the wind making Sakura gasp, "I promise nothing will happen to you. So open you eyes and enjoy it until we reach Sasuke.

Sakura nodded her head reluctantly and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the world as a blur she also felt her short hair fluttering as the wind swept over both girls.

"Sugoi." Sakrua said softly with Hikari hearing her surprisingly.

"I was the same way a couple of years ago when I took my first ride on ZeroHorn, with out Deneb controlling me."

"What do you mean?"

"Deneb is what people call an Imagin. Where they come from I don't know but they find people that want wishes and do anything to grant it. When they complete the wish or as they call it contract they use the person's most powerful memory to go back in time and either live peacefully or cause havoc. Kamen Riders like me can go back in time to stop them from causing too much trouble and defeats the ones that threaten people or the timeline."

Before Hikari could go any further Pakkun warned her of danger and swerved around a small silo of senbon needles and skidded to a stop before both girl looked up to see Gaara's brother Kankuro, who wore a strange black cat pajama like clothing with purple face paint and a puppet the same size as him beside him.

"I will not let you harm Gaara!!!" the older teen said before twitching his fingers and the puppet released another silo.

Hikari revved the bike and popped a back wheelie before racing away from the spot she was in then skidded around to a stop and looked back at Kankuro.

"You brother has threatened my village and friends. And while I would rather not hurt a fellow demon container," that startled Kankuro, "I WILL NOT LET HIM HARM KONOHAGAKURE NOR MY FRIENDS!!!"

**Next chapter**

Next chapter our heroes have hit a road block with one of Gaara's siblings.

Kankuro: "You will not pass me."

But a friend comes out of the woodworks to help.

Shino: "Allow me to take this fool off you hands."

Now they have to race to keep Gaara from killing Sasuke.

Sasuke: "You will not defeat me."

If Sakura and Hikari do make it there in time will they have to power and strength necessary to defeat the demon of the sands?

Sakura: "LOOK OUT!!!"

Looks like Hikari need to bring out the big guns.

Hikari: "DENEB COME!!!" (Japanese please)

Will Deneb make the difference?

Deneb: "Let me say this to start…"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Deneb and Hikari: "**RACE TO THE BATTLE; VEGA FORM UNVEILED!!!**"

Hikari: '"Oh Deneb."'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright people. Anotehr cahpter down. Sorry for the wait but I was kinda busy. Anyway I have a fourm up that deals with my storeis. Each post on it will deal with one of my stories. So if you have any ideas, Anything extra you could not add to your review, or just flames with how I write and what not. I will also be fearuting my polls there too. My first poll with this story is up on my Author Bio. This will make it a bit cleaner and all polls will be a blind poll with the results coming out later on. JA NE!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style**

**Chapter 3**

**RACE TO THE BATTLE; VEGA FORM UNVEILED!!!**

"Aw crap." Hikari said as the Puppet user glared at them from his place in the branches of the trees, "Hang on Sakura, it's going to get a bit crazy soon."

"YOU ARE NOT HARMING MY BROTHER!!!" Kankuro shouted before his fingers twitched.

That was Hikari's only sign to get the heck out of them before a silo of senbon came racing towards them. Hikari instantly tore out of there just as the needles were about to slam into them. Using all of her skills from Deneb and her own experience she quickly and neatly dodged the make shift bullets.

"HOLD ON!!!" she cried using a jump to dodge another silo of needles.

Sakura bravely looked ahead and saw something Hikari did not, "LOOK OUT!!!"

Hikari looked and saw a tree coming up. Seeing that it was too late to turn away from it she used a trick she saw from a movie in the past before the Great War. She popped a front wheelie, squeezing the breaks, and twisted the bike so that only the rubber of the back wheels hit stopping the bike just like in the movie 'Torque'.

When she stopped the kitsune rider had to curse. Almost the entire ground around the bike was littered with senbon needles with the only safe way being directly under the puppeteer.

"Time to send you to hell bitches!!!" Kankuro said and just as he was about to fire he had to jump out of the way.

Shino slammed into the trunk he was on surprisingly breaking it in half. When he landed on the branch bellow it he turned to Kankuro who was sweating bullets.

"Hikari-san," He said startling the girls on the bike, "go on ahead. I'll take care of this Suna Nin."

"ARIGATO!!!" Sakura and Hikari cried out before the tore of after their wayward teammate.

"OI, WAIT!!!" Kankuro shouted but had to dodge again when Shino sent a small swarm of bugs his way.

"Let us finish our battle we never had." The quiet boy said before sending another swarm.

Hikari and Sakura raced thru the forest hoping they were not too late to help their teammate. They screeched to a stop when they heard a sound that could only be the Chidori. The girls and dog looked up just in time to see Sasuke cut off Gaara, who had a strange demonic arm made of sand coming from his gourd and half of his face covered in sand also looking demonic, sand arm off with a low powered Chidori.

Sasuke fall face first onto he branch he was on his whole body covered with black marks signaling that he used accidentally used the curse seal.

'Shimata,' Sasuke thought putting his right hand on the seal while Gaara reformed another sand arm but on his left human arm.

Gaara growled out in victory as he turned to the Uchiha and shot towards him, his left arm poised to slam Sasuke. Before he reached it Hikari, in her Zeronos armor jumped up between them the silver on the ZeroGasher Bow Gun mode glowing green.

"**GRAND STRIKE!!!**" she shouted as she let loose another green energy wave in the form of an A.

Gaara screamed in pain as the energy wave hit him and sent him flying into a tree trunk before it exploded. Hikari landed on a branch to the side of Sasuke keeping the bow gun trained on the spot Gaara landed.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura cried out as she and Pakkun landed on the branch Sasuke was on.

As the smoke cleared Hikari was able to see that Gaara was still alive and kicking; but strangely not moving.

"SAKURA!!!" Hikari shouted at her pink haired teammate turning to her, "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!!!"

Sakura moved to pick Sasuke up but before she could Gaara snapped out of it and looked up just in time to see Gaara stretching his sand arm at Hikari.

"LOOK OUT HIKARI!!!" Sakura shouted making Hikari turn just in time to see Gaara's sand hand coming right for her.

She fired a few bolts at the hand but unlike the Full Charge bolt it only dissipated as it hit. Before it hit Sakura jumped towards Hikari and pushed her out of the way getting hit by the hand instead. But instead of sending her flying it gripped her and brought her back to Gaara before he sent the kunochi slamming into a tree trunk and holding her there, slowly squeezing her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed in pain as the sand crushed her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Hikari shouted as she fired a few bolts at Gaara only for them to be deflected by a wall of sand.

"I can feel your power." Gaara said letting up on Sakura some but not letting go, "Fight me and make me feel alive."

Hikari gritted her teeth before a loud war cry broke from her lips as she race Towards the Suna Nin, firing the ZeroGasher. Gaara just smirked evilly before raising another barrier of sand. He was not prepared when Hikari went under the branch and fired a Grand Strike at the arm holding Sakura making it explode sending the sand flying.

Hikari flipped onto another branch behind Gaara and looked hoping that she released her sister. Lady Luck wasn't with her since the arm was gone like she planned but the hand holding Sakura there was still intaked. She shifted the ZeroGasher to sword mode and charged at him again. Gaara just smirked before slamming his reformed demon sand hand into her. The Zeronos he hit went up in a puff of smoke surprising him as he began to look around for the stubborn girl.

Hikari appeared behind him and slashed upward juggling him up into the air. Three more appeared slashing upwards, sending him further up into the air.

"ZE-RO-NOS!!!" they cried as they sent him flying.

The real Hikari appeared above him slashing down with the ZeroGasher, "KAMEN RIDER RENDEN!!!"

Gaara plummeted down to the ground when Hikari slammed her sword into his stomach breaking more then a few branches on the way. Hikari landed gracefully on the ground a few feet way from the dust cloud covering Gaara. When it cleared Hikari gasped in shock and fear.

Right in the crater where Gaara landed was a large raccoon dog like creature covering Gaara's entire body with only his legs peaking out from the bottom. Hikari knew right then and their, she was in deep shit and decided to call for help. As she mentally called for help Gaara started ranting.

"**WHY DO YOU****KEEP PROTECTING THESE PATHETIC CREATURES?!?! YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME, SO WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING FOR THEM???**" he said in a demonic voice.

"May have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me, and I may have had assassins and mobs after me all my life." Hikari said as she relived those memories."

"**SO WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING FOR THEM???**"

"Because," Hikari said before glaring up at Gaara sending a butt load of Killing Intent or KI at him, "I STILL HAVE MY FRIENDS KEEP ME FROM THE PATH YOU CHOOSEN!!! AND MY DREAM TO BECOME HOKAGE AS WELL!!! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!!! DENEB!!!"

As she finished with her little rant she called out to Deneb who seemed to jump down from a near by branch. Hikari reached for her belt and pulled out the card in it out. She held the card by the side with the thick green line showing it to the crazed kid before twisting it around to show the other side which was yellow with a thick yellow line on the side but with the bottom part slanted to the right a bit with small thin lines coming from the upper right part of the card all the way to the bottom part of it forming a V.

She slid the top of the switch to the right with her left thumb still holding the ZeroGasher before sliding the card back in the right side of the belt as it called out, "VEGA FORM!!!"

The front of the buckle, where the card was inserted changed from a green line going up diagonally to a yellow line going down, again diagonally, as the part of the card that had the thick yellow line could be seen on the opposite side of the belt. The whole thing forming a yellow V which pulsed from the belt.

Gaara, who had enough of the girl, charged at Hikari while Deneb placed his hands on her shoulder, he right on her left and vice versa. Just before Gaara got to the Kamen rider Deneb fired a few bullets at him sending him flying backwards. The green and silver bulls forming Hikari's visor reformed back into their original shape before going back up her head and disappearing as they got to the top.

Thicker black chest armor appeared in front of Hikari and connected to the armor already there as Deneb seemed to phase half way into Hikari leaving only his cloak/mini cape behind to form a thicker black cape as well as his hands. One part of the new chest armor opened up to reveal Deneb's face as the cape like cloak billowed in a mysterious breeze. Two half's of a strange drill appeared behind Hikari's head and went up the tracks and connected together in front of where her eyes were where it spinned around rapidly a few times before splitting into three different pieces.

Two of the pieces were red inside with red lenses to see out of and the last one, pointing up, was green with a yellow border. There were also four little points as well. One bellow each eye, and another one between the red lenses and the yellow/green point.

The ZeroGasher switched hands as Deneb/Hikari grunted their combined power causing the earth five feet around then to sink in some with cracks around the indentation. Everyone could only watch in awe as Zeronos switched form into someone else.

Deneb, speaking thru Hikari's mouth with his own vice, cleared his throat before saying, "Let me say this to start…"

Everyone waited patiently for what he was going to say.

"This face on my chest is just a decoration."

Everyone either face faulted or blinked. Heck even Gaara regained a bit of insanity.

"Nani?" he said with out the demonic voice.

'"_DENEB!!!"'_ Hikari shouted mentally at her partner imagin, '"_WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT?!?!_"'

"Well, it would be bad if I deceived him."

'"_BAKA!!! I'M A SHINOBI!!! It's part of my job to use any trick in the book to finish a mission, as much as I hate to say it. SO JUST FIGHT HIM SO THAT WE CAN SAVE SAKURA-NEECHAN!!!"'_

"Ryoukai." Deneb said before Gaara lost it again.

"**QUIT TALKING AND FIGHT!!!**" He said before he formed a few more mouths on his sand body and took a huge breath that caused his chest to triple in size, "**MUGEN SAJIN DAITOPPA!!!**"'

Gaara shot out of his demon like mouth a veritable sand storm at the Rider. Deneb brought the ZeroGasher back charging it with his partner's elemental chakra and slashed forward releasing a large wind blade that cut thru the sand storm letting it harmlessly pass over them.

Gaara roared in fury before he threw one of his sand arms at him trying to trap the Kamen Rider. Deneb just neatly dodged to the side as Gaara threw his sand arms at him a few more times. On one grab he snatched the sword but could not get it out of the rider's grip.

"**GOT YOU!!!**" Gaara said throwing his other arm.

Deneb replied by activating the Zeronos Novas, the set of ten small cannons on his shoulders which were previously Deneb's hands, five on each shoulder. The bullets fired starting from the most inward cannons going out blasting apart the sand arms and sending the demon carrier flying.

Deneb pressed the button on top of the Zeronos belt as the yellow card and belt flashed the yellow V again saying, "**FULL CHARGE,**" and pulled the card out the yellow lines glowing.

He took the charged Zeronos card and quickly slid it into the slot that was now on the outer part of the basket like hand guard on the ZeroGasher's handle and pulled it out just as quickly. Yellow crooked lines went from where the card slid into and to the tip of the sword as the silver on the blade glowed with energy just as Gaara was getting up.

Gaara took a few steps back as he saw the blade glowing and growled loudly before slashing forward with his sand arm shouting, "**SUNA SHURIKEN!!!**" releasing multiple disks of sand at the rider.

Deneb just slashed forward with the ZeroGasher releasing a yellow energy wave in the form of a bird like V. It easily destroyed all the sand disks before hitting Gaara making him explode.

"Hikari," Deneb said as they started to walk to Hikari's teammates, "We have won honorably."

'"_I hope we defeated him.'" _Hikari said a bit worried.

Before they got far both of them heard a loud roar making the fox girl sighs in despair, '"_Why won't he just stay down???_"'

**Next Chapter**

While Hikari and Deneb are fighting Gaara, Hinata is trying to get the civilians to safety.

Hinata: "This way please!!!"

As she is helping them her father catches her.

Hiashi:"What are you doing? You do not need to help those beneath us."

After hearing her father rant about how powerful the Hyuuga clan is and that they do not help civilians Hinata loses it.

Hinata: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

That little bit of extreme fury releases a seal that her father put on her to keep something from coming out.

An ogre man made of sand: "ORE SANJOU!!!"

He tells Hinata about her mother and her heritage that stems from it.

Hinata: "My okaa-san was like Hikari-chan???"

Now Hinata has to make a choice.

Ogre man: "Will you take up the mantle that your mother had and defend the world from the Imagin?"

Hiashi: "If you do I swear I will banish you from the clan!!!"

What will Hinata choose?

Hinata: "I choose…"

Find out Next time!!!!

Hikari and Deneb: "HINATA CHOICE/THE RED OGRE COMETH!!!"

Red armored figure: "From start to finish I'M AT A THE CLIMAX!!!"

**DM4DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well that's finally done. sorry for the long wait but my mind had a blow out with my stories. I should be back up to speed in a few weeks but until then be patient with me please. Also if you have any ideas I have a forum for that. Just look it up on my Author's Bio and click the 'My Forums' part. It will lead you to forum for exchanging ideas for the story and if you want to flame on how bad I'm doing. the only thing I will not allow is flaming of Yuri and Yaoi. While I will never write or read a Yaoi I do respect people who do. Anyway See you next week. I hopw."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style**

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata's Choice/The Red Ogre Cometh!!!**

"Please come this way." Hinata asked as she guided a few civilians to the barracks.

"Arigato Hyuuga-sama." One old lady said as Hinata helped her walk to the barracks.

As the two women got the barracks Hinata heard something she didn't want to hear at the moment, "HINATA!!!"

Hinata turned and there behind her with a few defeated Oto and Suna Nin around him.

"Why are you out here when, like the weakling you are, you should be huddling in a corner waiting to get killed?"

Hinata winches as her father chew her up and down. She was hoping that Hiashi would at least give her some points for staying out here helping people when she could but instead the man saw it, and the people she was helping, as nothing more the dog crap.

"I guess the only reason you help these people is because they are as weak as you."

When some of the people that Hinata was helping heard that they shouted at him. Unfortunately one Byakugan style glare shut them up. He kept on speaking about how weak Hinata was and the girl just took until he messed up.

"And your crush on that demon boy, or should I say girl, what a laugh!!! The only reason that the demon defeated Neji who's Hyuuga blood is more pure then your own, is because of that belt of hers. If she didn't have it she would have been dead by now. She's nothing but a weak child that should have been killed years ago."

Soon Hinata had enough and did something that surprised everyone.

"Shut up!!!"

Everyone was shocked that the normally calm and shy girl said that to her father. Hiashi glared at Hinata.

"What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Hinata raised her head up her Byakugan activated mentally making Hiashi step back at it. As Hinata's anger rose her chakra became a bond fire around her with specks of red slowly appearing.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!! EVERYTHING I DO, EVERYTHING I SAY IS JUST NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT?!?!?!"

As Hinata's anger grew so did the red aura that was starting to appear along side her chakra. Hiashi knew what the chakra meant and was hoping to get this under control before the seal he put on Hinata breaks lose.

"I am your father. You will listen to he and…" that was about as far as he would go as he opened another wound that caused Hinata's anger to rise even further.

"YOU ARE NO DAMN FATHER TO ME HIASHI-SAN!!!" Hinata screamed making Hiashi take another step back, "THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE IS OKAA-SAMA AND KURENAI SENSEI WHO I SEE AS A BIG SISTER!!! THE ONLY THING YOU DID WAS PUT YOUR FOUN INCH THING INTO OKAA-SAMA!!!"

Hiashi decided to use what he thought was his last card, "How dare you Hinata, if you do not stop this nonsense I will be forced to banish you from the clan." He smirked mentally thinking, 'I got her now.' Boy was he wrong.

"I WOULD BE GLAD TO NOT BE APART OF A CLAN THAT FORCES THEIR OWN BLOOD INTO SLAVERY!!! I WOULD RATHER BE WITH HIKARI-CHAN'S FAMILY INSTEAD OF THE HYUUGA'S SO CONCIDER ME GONE!!!" Hinata said with one last burst of rage the seal that Hiashi placed on her to was destroyed and white sand began to pour out of her sleeves and pants.

Soon there was enough sand to fill a small sandbox, at that point it started to collect beside Hinata and something started to rise from it. It was outfitted by some kind of armor like outfit with dark lines and symbols etched into the armor, it had two deep eyes as well as two horns coming out of its forehead and he was made entirely of sand. The strange thing was that the creatures legs, from the waist down, was hovering above its head.

"Ore, Sanjou!!!" in a deep excited voice which caused everyone nearby including the pissed off Hinata to look at him with shock written on their faces.

The creature turned to Hinata and seemed to smile even thought his face did not move, "I guess Akane was right. You did grow up to be a beautiful girl Hinata. Just like your mother."

"You knew Okaa-sama Ogre-san?" Hinata said shocked.

"Knew," the Ogre like figure said with a small laugh, "I was your mother's partner when she was Den-o."

"Den-o?" Hinata asked curious.

"A guardian of time." Hiashi growled out making the sand man and Hinata look at him before the creature smirked.

"Hiashi-teme, nice to see you. It's been a while since you sealed me up in Hinata here." The ogre said making Hinata glare at Hiashi.

"Momotaros…" Hiashi said almost growling.

"Hmm," Momotaros said with a shrug before speaking, "Anyway I have something to ask you Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to become the Next Den-o like your okaa-san was?" Momotaros said making Hinata's eyes widen.

"D-do you r-really t-think I can b-be like okaa-san?" Hinata asked a bit scared.

"I know you do. You have your mother's kindness and her fire when she's pissed."

Hiashi did not like this one bit, "HINATA!!!" his shouted making the girl look at him, "If you go with this demon I swear I will banish you form the clan."

That made up Hinata's mind pretty quick, "You threaten me with that already and you know my answer to it." She said in a low voice filled to the brim with venom.

Hinata turned to Momotaros with fire in her eyes and said three little words that made Momotaros' day, "I'll do it."

"YATTA!!!" Momotaros shouted pumping his fist into the air, "YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!!"

Before Hinata or anyone else knew it the partials of sand making up Momotaros combined together and transformed into a basketball sized ball of light before it slammed into Hinata. Her body absorbed the energy as her head pitched forwards her hair covering her eyes.

Before anyone could ask her if she was alright her head shot straight up showing her normal lavender eyes had turned red with her pupils still lavender. Her hair for a bit while like a wild woman's with a single streak of red in her hair.

Hiashi growled as Hinata turned to him smirking, "Looks like you didn't get your wish Hiashi-teme." Momotaros said using Hinata's mouth with his voice instead of the girl's.

Before Hiashi could say anything a small group of Oto and Suna Nin appeared, one of them wearing a Jounin vest while he other only had Chunin vests.

"Looks like were going to have some fun boys!!!" the one wearing the Jounin vest, obviously the leader, said making the other grin evilly.

"I don't think so bakayaros." Red Hinata said as she stood in front of Hiashi, who was getting into a battle stance.

She reached behind her back and brought it forwards to reveal a belt in her hand. The belt itself was white with a black stripe going thru it but it was the buckle that was special. It was a silvery white with middle of the buckle having a black square of it that had a large white circle in the middle of it with two lines on the left of the circle forming a pie slice. To the left of the silver bordered black square was a tick black stripe with a silver arrow pointing to the Square

To the left of the black square that had a silver border on it, was four different colored buttons lined up in a column on a black backdrop with silver as the border. She whipped the belt around her waist clipping it closed with a strange sound. She reached behind her back yet again and pulled out what looked to be a half an inch/inch thin black metal box that had the same symbol on the front but in white whit the black only had an etching of the symbol. The device is known as a Rider Pass.

"Why don't I show you my cool henshin?" Red Hinata asked in a smug voice, "I'm sure you'll like it."

She pressed the top button on the belt, which was red, and the white circle turned red as a strange tune started up with red energy pulsing from the circle. Red Hinata took a stance as she held the Rider Pass in her right hand smirking.

"**HENSHIN!!!**" She shouted as she swiped the pass over the buckle, known as a Terminal Buckle.

(Playing: Double Action Sword Form)

"**SWORD FORM,**" The buckle called out as red shards flew out of the belt and into the air.

A second later they converged onto Red Hinata and formed a black body suit with some silver on the arms, with white, grey, and, black body armor over the suit. The chest and back armor also had a single small trail rail, similar to a monorail's track going down the middle of them. A helmet also appeared on her head with a silver mouth guard, black bug like eyes, and another smaller monorail track doing coming right down the middle of the helmet between her eyes.

(After this I'm going to referring both Den-o and Zeronos as he when their partners are in control. Also you can't really tell their gender under the armor after all.)

Soon more armor appeared around Den-o in a flash of Rainbow light and attached to the chest armor with a clank. The front armor was red with a silver line going down the center with plain red shoulder armor silver white edging. The back armor was black with yellow sides. A red metal peach came sliding over Den-o's head along the track from the back and when it was positioned in front of his eyes it split down the middle into a V shape with the points extending it settled onto his helmet with another clank.

"Ore," Den-o Sword Form or SF said pointing to himself with both thumbs, "Youyaku Sanjou!!!" He finished rolling his right arm around in a circle before taking a stance the armor pulsing once as the energy of Sword Form finally settled down.

(I have Finally Arrived!!!)

The ninjas and the civilians were surprised at this turn of events until the leader of the small squad of Shinobi shook his head before shouting at his men, "SHE'S JUST ONE PERSON WE CAN TAKE HER!!!"

Momotaros snorted as he reached for two of the four long rectangular items on the sides of his belt that were black with blue tops one the left side of the belt. One of them had a strange silver wavy almost like the edge of an axe, he then connected the two together, the one with the silver on top of the other one and threw it into the air.

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I can't take you all on." He said as he reached for the last two pieces on the right side, one of them looking like the front car of a bullet train.

As the two connected pieces came down, Den-o SF quickly attached the last two pieces to the top of the combined pieces. There was a flash of red electricity as the whole thing connected together and a red sword blade with a silver edge came out of the top as the bottom part extended enough to be held with two hands instead of one.

He then held the new weapon in his right hand and pointed it at the Ninjas saying, "But let me tell you this." He then let the sword rest on his shoulder as he said, "from start to finish… I'M AT A CLIMAX!!!"

He then charged at them shouting, "IKU ZE, IKU ZE, IKU ZE!!!" quickly before he slammed into the Ninjas like a title wave.

Sparks and bodies went flying as he blade bit into anybody near by and fists and feet slammed into bodies. The ninjas were not prepared for someone to charge into their ranks and in turn were not prepared with how wildly he was attacking. One Nin regained his bearing and charged Den-o from the front.

Momotaros saw him from a mile away and grabbed his collar with his left hand and slammed his helmet into the Nin's head. Soft human flesh met hard metal and the Nin was out like a lite. Den-o SF went back to attacking the Nin's and it was safe to say he was having a blast.

"THIS IS FUN!!" He shouted to the world as he made the Oto and Suna Nins sorry for even thinking about attacking Konoha.

The only Jounin of the group was pissed that his men could not even handle a single person and pulled out his own sword shouting, "FIGHT ME DEMON!!!"

"Oi!!!" Momotaros said with anger as he dodged a slash, "I'm an Imagin!!!"

They went at it in a flurry of strikes but since Momotaros was not limited to just his sword the Jounin was not having much luck. After a few bouts Momotaros tossed the man into a wall where he was knocked for a loop. Den-o SF fought a few more Ninjas but decided it was time to finish this.

He stood in the middle of the Nins as they slowly started to get up, he pulled out the Rider Pass again with his right hand as he held his sword in the other, "If this is all you guys have then I might as well finish this now."

He moved the pass till it was over the buckle where the circle started to flash red yet again as it said, "**FULL CHARGE.**"

Den-o SF tossed the pass to the side where it disappeared into its subspace pocket as crooked streams of red energy shot out of the buckle and into the butt of the sword. Momotaros put his hands out to the side before slowly raising them above his head and held the sword with both hands as he brought it down into a saluting position.

"Have a taste of my hissatsu attack, part one." He said as his weapon finished charging.

Everyone was surprised when the blade of the sword shot up from the rest of the weapon and into the air. Den-o SF whirled the part of the weapon he was holding about his head and slashed forwards the blade following as it spun around like a boomerang following the part that Den-o SF was holding.

He spun around twice getting more of the Nins as they were just getting up. Every one of the enemies that Den-o SF's hit crackled with red lightning as they screamed in pain for the over load of energy and the cuts from the flying blade. Deciding to end the fight with a bang he brought his hand up high into the air, the blade following and brought it down cutting straight thru the only Jounin of the group a red line marking where he was hit.

A second after that they all exploded in a flash of red energy and lightning. When it finally calmed down Momotaros took a neutral stance as the blade reconnected to the rest of the weapon.

In the back of her mind Hinata whistled low in surprise, _'"That was unbelievable.'"_

"Did you expect anything less from me?" Momotaros asked as he looked over the area.

Soon both imagin and human heard clapping and whistling and the driver of the two at the moment turned around to see the civilians they saved clapping. To them the battle they just saw was a hell of a lot better then two Ninjas' going at it.

Momotaros quickly turned around rubbing the back of his helmet in slight embarrassment blushing under the helmet with Hinata doing the same in the back of her mind. There was only one person not happy. Hiashi pushed the civilians that had gotten in front of him and stomped up behind the rider.

"HINATA, You will get rid of that ridiculous armor, expel that demon, and get into the bunkers like a good weakling!!" He said with a lot of fury.

Hinata mentally sighed before asking Momotaros, _'"Momotaros-niisan, do you think you can shut him up???'"_

"Of course," Momotaros said as Hiashi kept on ranting.

Before the Hyuuga headman knew it, Momotaros slammed the back of his left fist into Hiashi's face without even turning to him. When the Imagin pulled his fist back Hiashi looked more like a bucktoothed, crossed-eyed hillbilly then the dignified Hyuuga he was. After babbling out a few words the Hyuuga fell backwards on his back out cold.

'"_Arigato.'" _Hinata said glad someone shut her father up.

"No problem, but we need to help around here some more. I still need to make my quote of ass kicking this year." Momotaros said as he raced off to another fight.

Hinata giggled a bit before saying, _'"Go for it. You deserve it.'"_

"YOSH!!!" Momotaros shouted as he went in search of another fight.

As Momotaros ran of, the civilians they left behind rushed into the bunker to keep themselves safe. A couple even dragged Hiashi by his feet into the bunker as well their conscious making them do so even after all he said. Thought it didn't mean they could get a bit of revenge at the same time. So as they dragged him they tried to make him hit any rocks and stairs as they could find.

**Next Chapter**

While Hinata and Momotaros have some fun, Hikari's bad day got worse.

Hikari: "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO KEEP THAT KID DOWN?!?!"

The reddish blond girl decides to not only summon the boss frog

Gamabunta: "**GAKI WHAT HAVE YOU CALLED ME FOR?!?!**"

But also show off another of Zeronos' arsenal.

Hikari: "COME FORTH ZEROLINER!!!"

Will this special train and the boss of the frogs be able to stand up to Gaara?

Gaara: "I WILL NOT DIE!!!"

Find out next time!!!

Momotaros and Deneb: "**HIKARI'S NINJA AND KAMEN RIDER HANDBOOK!!!**"

Hikari: "I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU!!!"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another chapter down. I'm putting this one up early because I thought that you would like to it since I didn't put up the last chapter for three weeks after it was finished." (Blushes with embarrassment) "Anyway I think you might look forward to a movie type story I'm going to do. It's going to be a crossover with another story by a great author. As I get closer to releasing it I will give you hints as to how the author is and what story I'm crossing over with. Also their will be two movie only forms that Hinata and Hikari will take separately. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and while I am not normally a Hiashi hater it was fun as hell to write those parts. Ja ne!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kamen Rider Zeronos**

**Chapter 5**

**Hikari's Ninja and Kamen Rider Handbook**

'"_What's it going to take to keep that kid down?!?!'" _Hikari as both her and Deneb, who was in the diver seat at the moment, watched Gaara pulling sand from his gourd and crushing rocks with his sand to make more sand forming something big and ugly.

Deneb felt the earth under his feet moving and triangle jumped high into the air and landed on a branch near Sasuke just in time for the earth he was on to turn into sand. Hikari and her Imagin watched as Gaara's raccoon form reached the height of about a Gundam if Hikari was right. As soon as he finished growing he called out to Hikari and Deneb.

Off to the side Temari, the sister of Gaara, watched with great fear as she saw the huge behemoth that was once her little brother, 'I-it finally came out,' She thought as she watched the huge sand raccoon able out of the smoke the white of its eyes black with the eye itself dull gold with a four point star for a pupil, 'Perfect form.'

"**WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?!?! I HAVE A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU!!!**" Tanuki Gaara said without moving his mouth.

Hikari growled before barking out orders to Deneb,_ '"Deneb, get Sasuke and Sakura out of here ASAP!!!'"_

"Ryoukai." Deneb said before reaching for the card in the belt.

He pulled it out and held it up to the left side of his face. The card let out a low hiss as it seemed to dissolve into sand as well as vanish like a mirage. Deneb grabbed the belt and with a tug pulled it off undoing the transformation. As the armor fell away from Hikari's body, with the belt staying in Hikari's hand, a green image of Deneb made of energy popped out of Hikari and landed behind her fully formed.

"Get Going!!!" Hikari said as she rewrapped the belt around her waist.

Deneb saluted before hopping off to get Sasuke and Sakura out of there. Hikari knew that she did not have enough strength for another transformation at the moment and settled for something a little unorthodox. She bit her right thumb as hard as she could to draw blood, spread the blood over her left palm, and jumped high into the air forming seals as she went.

She reached the apex of her jump just as she finished forming the needed seal and thrust her bloodied hand towards the ground as she shouted, "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!**"

There was a loud boom as smoke poured out of her palm and covered a large area from where Hikari was down to the ground. The girl flipped a few times in the air before going for a landing. Instead of going thru the smoke to the ground she instead landed seemingly on top of the smoke as she stood up straight crossing her arms under her breasts her eyes hard with calm anger and rage. As the smoke cleared the people nearby could easily see that it was not smoke that she was standing on but the head of a giant red toad.

It wore a dark blue kimono top with a white belt around its waist and a dagger on its right side. It held a huge pipe on the left side of its mouth as its yellow eyes scanned for something with the left eye having a scar going down it before looking up to see Hikari.

"**Gaki, What have you called me for?!?!**" the huge toad spoke surprising anyone nearby who did not know that such things could happen.

"I need some help defeating the psycho Gamabunta-san." Hikari said her voice almost emotionless as she stared down Tanuki Gaara.

Tanuki Gaara just stared back before saying, "**You entertain me greatly**."

Gamabunta eyes turned to the opponent in front of him and they widen a bit before he said, "**Suna no Shukaku? Why is she here???**"

"What are you talking about Boss?" Hikari asked curious.

"**Shukaku is actually a good demon that protected Kaze no Kuni. A few months after I fought Kyuubi she disappeared as well. Before she did she said she was going to fight a dark priest that was wreaking havoc in a village on the border of Kaze no Kuni.**" Gamabunta said making Temari, who heard everything gasp in shock.

'Did my father do what I think he did?' she thought before something landed on the same branch as she was on.

She turned to see Deneb with Sakura and Sasuke on his shoulders. It seemed like Gaara was so busy that he accidentally let Sakura go allowing Deneb to take her away.

"Please come with me." He said, "It's not safe here."

Temari reluctantly nodded before following the Imagin hoping that the girl on the toad could do something for her little brother.

Back over at the giant animal fight about to happen, Hikari also came to the same conclusion and was pissed, "Boss, we need to get him back into his human form. I believe that my self and my Nee-chan can help both of them."

"**Are you sure?**" he asked before almost slapping himself for that stupid question, "**of course you are. You're just like your like man.**"

"And I still don't know whether to applaud him for what he did, or to hate him." Hikari said before pulling out a Zeronos card, "But you're not going in there alone."

She raised the card in her hand high into the air before shouting, "ZEROLINER, COME TO ME!!!"

Just as she said that a rainbow colored warp with a white center appeared behind Gamabunta. From the warp a set of train tracks appeared out of it before a long back train came out of the portal as well following the tracks. The train was made up of two cars; the first one was black with a green stripe on either side of the car that looked like A's, a green bull's head on front, long gold horns, and an apron or lip right bellow the head with steam billowing out of the bull's nostrils with four silver lines on the sides and four silver stripes on the top. There was also a green fighter airplane cockpit near the back just in front of what looked to be rear stabilizers for flight.

The second car was black and silver as well but with gold on the sides instead of green that looked like a V and a gold hawk's head on the front with a strange device on the top. Hikari jumped high into the air just as the train sped under her and she grabbed onto a bar near a sliding door on the train and got in just as it closed and raced to the front of the train. There in the middle of a small room was her bike, the ZeroHorn, with its front wheels locked into place and the back wheels on two rollers similar to a Dynamometer. There was also a large screen that showed what was in front of the train.

She got on the bike and slid the Zeronos card into a slot in between the handlebars before revving the engine to life. Gamabunta and Tanuki Gaara watched with a bit of awe at the sight.

"**There's something you don't see every day.**" Gamabunta said softly to himself before looking back at Gaara.

Hikari smirked as she heard the Boss toad say that thanks to the microphones hidden and scattered inside and outside the train to allow Hikari to hear any conversation going on when she or Deneb is piloting the trains. There were also speakers hidden just like the microphones so that she could speak to anyone outside the train or in the second car.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!!!" Hikari shouted as she flipped open a small flap near the right handlebar and pressed the green button it was protecting before closing it.

The top part of the front car from behind the bull's horns to the front of the cockpit split open allowing the bull's head to flip around to reveal a large silver drill that had two points on its tip. The part of the train the hid the drill closed back up as it spun around rapidly, ready to chew thru anything that got in its way.

Using the ZeroHorn as the controller to the Zeroliner she steered towards Tanuki Gaara's stomach. Gaara, thinking that the strange device would not harm him, just stood there but was surprised when the Zeroliner drill easily ripped thru his stomach and out his back also going thru the large spikes sand tail making the boy cry out in pain and rage that someone had hurt him. Gamabunta smirked as he heard the fake Shukaku screaming in pain.

"**Not bad Gaki.**" He said as he pulled out his dagger, "**but let me show you how we do it in the family.**"

(I think of Gamabunta as a Yakuza boss of sorts. I don't know if it's right but just go with it.)

Gamabunta jumped forward with speed that bellied his height and weight then slashed forward his dagger biting into Tanuki Gaara's right shoulder just as the sand demon finished healing. The toad boss was able to easily cut off the sand arm since Gaara had to use a lot of sand to heal himself and that made the sand all over his body a lot less dense.

Gamabunta landed behind Gaara him webbed hand that held his dagger shaking a bit since it still took a lot to cut thru it, "**Top that gaki.**" He said smirking at the passing Train.

"Well since you asked." Hikari said and opened another flap to reveal a yellow button which she pressed before closing the cover over it.

Part of the top on the second train, from the back of the gold crest on the hawks head to a few feet form the back of the car, popped up and two green blades with yellow edges twisted open the front blade pointing to the right and the back one pointed to the left making the whole thing look like a double edge Naginata.

Gaara, hoping to gain some time to pull himself together, slashed forward with his remaining sand arm and threw multiple disks of sand to damage the train. Hikari smirked as she activated the last trick of Zeroliner. The double bladed naginata started to slowly rotate picking up speed until the whole train started flying like a helicopter easily avoiding the disks of sand as it flew off the tracks it went on.

Gaara was shocked at the sight and in a desperate move released another barrage of sand disks to make the flying train leave him alone. Hikari just tilted the train until the rotating naginata was acting like a shield batting the disks away. Gaara dodged as the helicopter train flew at him getting his sand face and chest cut by the rotating blade.

Gamabunta was impressed with the strange vehicle and watched it with his eyes as the Zeroliner tilted back up and flew over to the boss frog's side twisting around to face Gaara. For a second Gaara did nothing before he slowly started to laugh, at first it was an evil chuckle but then it grew until it was as maniacal as any evil doers laughter.

"**This is interesting!!!**" Gaara spoke thru the Tanuki's mouth, "**THIS IS INTRESTING, HIKARI UZUMAKI!!!**"

Temari, who was pretty far away, heard that and gasped in fear, "Oh, no!!!" she shouted stopping making Deneb who was in front of her stop as well.

"What is the matter?" Deneb asked politely.

"Gaara's going to use it!!!" Temari said with fear in her voice, "I have to stop him!!!" and with that she was gone.

"MATTE!!!" Deneb said and was about to go after her when Pakkun, who was on top of Deneb's head, spoke up.

"Stop!!! We need to get these kids back to Konoha they we can save her. But right now these two are more important." Pakkun said gesturing to Sakura and Sasuke.

Deneb moaned at the common sense and forced himself to keep going in spite of what he honor code told him. Back with Tanuki Gaara, sand began to ripple at a small point just above his eyes, and slowly something started to rise from the sand. It was Gaara that was slowly rising from the sand allowing his upper body from his waist up slightly slumped.

"What the?" Hikari asked watching in curiosity.

"**Is that the medium?**" Gamabunta asked himself out loud making Hikari turn to him in the cockpit of the Zeroliner.

"What are you talking about?"

Before the boss toad could reply Gaara spoke up from his slouched human body, "This, is your reward for entertaining me."

He slowly started to straighten keeping his head down as she spoke, "I'll show you the true strength…" he head finally rose showing that his eyes were pure white, "of the incarnate of sand!!!"

"What is he talking about?" Hikari said as she watched the creepy Gaara form what looked to be an inverted ram seal.

"**Do you see the rings around his eyes?**" Gamabunta asked as he watched as well.

"I do." Hikari said, "But I thought they were just a sign that he held Shukaku."

"**That is true but they are darker then they should be meaning that he has suffered from insomnia.**" Gamabunta said, "**It is possible that he could have a poor seal on him, barely holding back the false Shukaku back making him go without sleep because if he does that will allow the false Shukaku to eat his personality making the person no longer himself.**"

"You mean that the dark priest will force Gaara to become his slave!!!" Hikari shouted but before the boss toad could reply someone shouted out.

"STOP GAARA!!!" Temari said as she came into the scene, "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!! LET THE GIRL HELP YOU!!!"

Unfortunately it was too late, "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu." Gaara said as his eyes closed.

He brought his hands, which were above his head down in front of his face before he pitched forward showing that he fell asleep. Deep within Gaara's sleep deprived mind an evil being awakens.

"He has done it!!!" Both Temari and Gamabunta said at the same time the female of the two extremely scared.

"What has he done?" Hikari said a bit worried.

"**That kid that holds Shukaku forced himself to sleep. If he does, that will allow the false Shukaku to awaken at full power since if the medium is awake he is only at half power.**" Gamabunta said as he got ready to fight.

"What had father done?" Temari asked herself scared out of her mind.

As they talked the Sand Tanuki's eyes started to change form a dull yellow to a bright gold as the pupils spun around a few times before dilating some. As the eyes got back to normal, or as normal as it could get, the sand raccoon started to cackle madly sending chills up the girls' and the toad's spine.

"**FINALLY I'M FREE!!!**" The false Shukaku shouted in glee before Hikari interrupted him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Hikari shouted at the dark priest, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT TO HELL YEARS AGO, YOU DARK PRIEST!!!"

The dark priest just cackled as he said, "**So Two little girls and a big fat toad know about me. I'm sure lord Jashin will be please with these deaths!!!**"

With that he went after the only one of the tree without any immediate form of protection, Temari.

"**DIE!!!**" He shouted as he went to slam his sand hand onto the girl.

At the moment Temari did something she has never done in a long, long time. She screamed in complete and udder fear as the huge paw of sand headed for her. She instinctively tried to cover herself for some protection knowing that either way she would die. But that was not to happen.

Before the paw got any where near her Zeroliner swooped in and Hikari, leaning out of one of the doors, grabbed Temari and the train took off just as the paw slammed into the tree that Temari was on. The dirty blond haired girl whimpered as she waited for death to come but heard the whooshing of air past her and the whirl of something.

"Are you alright?' she head and opened her eyes to see that she was face to face with the girl that was trying to help Gaara, one arm around her waist the other hand on a bar inside the door of the Zeroliner.

Temari could only nod before she looked backwards. She paled a bit seeing that she was at a great height way above the sand Tanuki. Quickly and softly she pulled Temari into the train allowing the door to slide close before guiding her to the control room. When they got there Temari was shocked to see another Hikari on the bike. Before she could voice her thoughts she felt something pinch her butt making her shriek.

As quick as a flash she twisted around and slapped the offending girl and was surprised to see that it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She turned to the girl who she thought was the original and saw her blush brightly before the younger blond smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about that," Hikari said, "My shadow clones sometimes have minds of their own."

Soon alarms started to go off and Hikari look at the screen just in time to see a sand paw coming at Zeroliner. Thinking quickly she had the Zeroliner duck under the paw and towards the Boss toad.

"**GIVE ME BACK MY PREY!!!**" the dark priest said before he started to inhale as much air as he could making his gut expand and shouted, "**FUUTON-RENKUUDAN!!!**" before slammed his still whole left fist into his gut, burping a huge ball of air and chakra at both the boss toad and the liner.

Gamabunta quickly jumped high into the air while Hikari directed the helicopter Zeroliner away from the bullet. The boss toad quickly formed hand seals and his cheeks expended with something as he finished the line of seals.

"**SUITON-TEPPOUDAMA!!!**" he shouted before firing a ball of water the same size as the ball of air.

The dark Shukaku fired of another bullet of air and the two elements collided creating a storm like atmosphere underneath where they collided. As soon as the huge red toad landed he took to the air again just as Dark Shukaku fired off a couple of air bullets. Gamabunta responded in kind firing off the same number of water bullets.

Dark Shukaku eyes gained a glint that Hikari saw and knew that something was up, "BOSS THERE'S ANOTEHR ONE LEFT!!!"

Just as she said that a third air bullets hidden by the first two shot thru the colliding elements towards Gamabunta. From Dark Shukaku point of view his bullet hit creating black smoke and he started celebrating.

"**YEAH!!!**" He shouted pumping his fist into the air, "I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM, I…"

Before Dark Shukaku could rant further, the first car of the Zeroliner bust thru the smoke and towards the Tanuki the rails appearing under it guiding it to the dark priest. The false Biju did not have time to dodge and the drill on the front of the car tore thru the shoulder of the Sand Demon making him scream in pain and rage. Gamabunta landed back on the ground without even a scratch on him while the second car of Zeroliner reconnected to the back of the first car and took off into the air yet again.

"What just happened?" Temari asked as she tried to keep her lunch down.

"I just detached the first car of Zeroliner and had some track created so that it took the brunt of the attack instead do Gamabunta. This old girl's been thru a lot, it can hold it's own against a Biju." Hikari said as she flew back over to Gamabunta.

"**Hikari,**" Gamabunta said to Hikari as he rested a bit, "**I won't be able to last long even if you block most of the attack.**"

"So what do we do???" Hikari asked.

Before Gamabunta spoke up someone else did first, "Wake him up."

Hikari turned to Temari who was turning back to her normal color, "If you hit Gaara hard enough you can wake him up and the dark priest will go back into its seal for you to seal him better if you can."

Hikari smiled before saying, "Thank you," she then turned back to the screen shouting out to the boss, "Gamabunta, I need you to hold him down!!!"

"**Right Gaki!!!**" The boss toad said before firing off a water bullet making the Dark Shukaku step back.

The red toad used the water as a cover to get close to the Tanuki and tried to hold him down with his webbed hands. Hikari quickly created a Kage Bushin and switched places with it to let it drive the train while she raced towards the nearest door to jump out of to wake Gaara up. Unfortunately the dark Shukaku slipped out of the toads grasp and he had to jump back up into the air forcing the Zeroliner to fly back as well.

"Boss, what happened???" Hikari shouted over the whirling blades keeping the train up in the air.

"**A toad like me has no claws or fangs to hold him with!!!**" Gamabunta said

"What are you going to do then???" Temari shouted from the inside of Zeroliner.

"**I'll have to transform into something that has thoses.**" The toad said as he landed, "**But then again, I'm not good at transforming.**"

"Do we have to do a combined Henge no Jutsu?!?!" Hikari asked knowing where the toad was going.

"**Hai!!!**" Gamabunta said looking up at Hikari, "**You give me the form and make the hand seals while I provide the chakra!!!**"

"Ryoukai!!!" Hikari shouted before signaling her clone to go near the toad.

The clone did just that and Hikari quickly jumped out of the train and landed safely on the boss toad's head. She quickly formed the seal as Gamabunta shot towards the Dark Shukaku.

'Hope you don't mind me borrowing your form Nee-chan!!!' Hikari thought as her and Gamabunta got closer to the Tanuki.

"**HENGE NO JUTSU!!!**"

A huge cloud of smoke covered the toad and summoner as they transformed into something form the past. A red clawed arm shot out of the huge cloud of smoke as it dissipated slowly revealing the Henge to be that of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What the?!?!" Temari shouted in shock as the orange red rod raced towards the Tanuki his fangs bared.

With a swipe of its huge paw it slashed at the Tanuki scaring the dark priest, "**NO, NOT HER!!!**"

**Next Chapter**

With Hikari and Gamabunta combined into the Kyuubi no Kitsune, they hold down the dark Shukaku.

Temari: "Oh my!!!"

Will it be enough to wake Gaara up?

Dark Shukaku: "**I WILL NOT LET YOU WAKE HIM UP!!!**"

And later Hikari dives into Gaara's mindscape and with her sister goes to save the real Shukaku.

Hikari: "Let's go Nee-chan!!!"

Also for the first time (I believe) in fan fiction history, two versions of the same rider will fight side by side.

Kyuubi and Hikari: "HENSHIN!!!"

Will they be able to defeat the dark priest?

Both Zeronos': "Let us say this to start…"

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Hikari and Kyuubi: "**BEYOND THE LIMIT: THE KAMEN RIDER SISTERS ATTACK!!!**"

The Real Shukaku: "Forgive me Gaara."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style**

**Chapter 6**

**BEYOND THE LIMIT: THE KAMEN RIDER SISTERS ATTACK!!!**

"Oh my," Temari said from the safety of the flying Zeroliner as she and the clone watched from the skies.

The priest stolen eyes widen as he saw the form of one of the few beings that could take him down even with his stolen power. Unknowingly he tapped into another ability of the demon whose power he stole and his sand arms that were cut off turned back into sand, gathered on his body and reformed his arms. Sucking in a deep breath he fired off another air bullet.

The Kyuubi-fied Gamabunta easily dodged it and charged forward. The Dark Tanuki twisted around and tried to slam him tail into the transformed frog who, jumped back before charging again slashing at him with his new claws. The priest dodged franticly before firing off another air bullet which Gamabunta dodged.

Gamabunta looked at the destruction the crazed priest was causing and voice his thoughts, "**Damn it, his powers are increasing.**"

'Boss," Hikari cried out to the boss toad's mind, 'we need to wake him up so that I can help him!!!'

"**I know!!!**" Gamabunta said before grabbing a few trees with his new tails and charged forward, "**Iku ze!!!**"

Shukaku dodged to the side allowing Gamabunta to twist around and take to the air. The dark priest was not happy with that and fired off another air bullet shouting, "**DIE,**" as he did so. Gamabunta threw the clump of trees in one of his tails in front of him and it took the brunt of the attack. In the cover of the smoke the transformed toad was able to get close enough to grab a hold of the Tanuki with his new claws and fangs.

Seeing he was in the prime location he called out of Hikari, "**Yosh!!! Go now!!!**"

With that Hikari disengaged the henge and jumped high into the air as she tapped into her own chakra and that of her sisters creating a bond fire of red and blue chakra. As she did so, bright silver and deep purple almost black chains appeared on Hikari's forearms and shins. Since her whole concentration was on knocking Gaara back to the land of the living she did not notice them but her sister did.

'**Are those what I think they are?**' Kyuubi no kitsune, AKA Kitara, asked herself as Hikari got ready to wake Gaara up.

"**YOU WILL NOT WAKE HIM UP!!!**" The fake Shukaku said as he created a dome of sand over Gaara.

"TRY ME!!!" Hikari said as she went for an upper cut crying out, "WAKE UP!!!"

Unknowingly the chain around her right forearm cracked slightly and more power was added to her punch. She easily slammed her fist thru the harden barrier of sand and into Gaara's gut. The red haired boy's eyes went wide at the sudden wake up call while the Dark Shukaku was shocked and pissed.

"**DAMN IT, I JUST CAME OUT!!!**" He shouted as the sand used to form him slowly started to crack.

Soon the sand fell apart as the two kids fell to the ground. Hikari had spread her body out to slow her decent while Gaara just fell like a rag doll.

'**I never thought that a Gaki like her would have so much power for her age and gender. While she may be crazy, you would not want to piss her off since her will is even stronger then her fathers, the Yondaime.'** Gamabunta thought as he watched the girl fall before he disappeared in a huge puff of smoke and air since he was at his limit.

Gaara was slammed into a tree top when the boss toad went back to where he went to while Hikari quickly roll herself into a ball to slow her decent before landing safely on a tree top as well. While Gaara was breathing harder then a locomotive running from coast to coast Hikari was breathing lightly.

'What just happened???' Hikari thought as she looked at her hands, 'I was running on empty when I went to wake Gaara up and yet I now almost have half my chakra back.'

She looked up to see the dagger Gamabunta had to leave behind covering the left half of Gaara's body while reflecting her right side. For Gaara it was the opposite. Both demon containers slowly got up not taking there eyes off each other.

"I will not have my existence erased." Gaara said still a bit crazed.

Hikari just ignored him as she waited for the boy to move. Soon the dagger between them went back to its owner in a puff of smoke as the two Genin charged at each other. As soon as they got close to each other Gaara went to punch the nine tailed container who was one step ahead of him. Hikari ducked under the punch and gave Gaara a vicious uppercut to his chin sending him flying.

Hikari landed just as Gaara made his decent then quickly the girl jumped towards him and caught him just before he hit the ground shivering for some reason. Soon as she laid Gaara on the ground, Zeroliner came streaking over its rider and Temari jumped off thou her landed was a bit bumpy.

Just before the train went thru another portal that opened up in front of it, Hikari received some extra memories for the clone she created and held her hand out to Temari.

"Do you have the card my clone gave you?" she asked surprising the dirty blond.

Temari was surprised that Hikari said that and pulled the card out of a pouch on her belt before handing it to the younger girl. Hikari looked at the card and saw it was slowly turning to sand. Temari was shocked at what the card was doing while Hikari as curious.

'Looks like I may need another card to help me.' Hikari thought before she set the green card down.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out another case like the one on her belt. After opening it up she pulled out a card similar to the one she used but different. It still had a yellow side like the green card but the side that was green was now red. Instead of many slam green lines and a thick green line it was a single solid red line the formed in interesting pattern.

The patterns started with a thick redline that started a half an inch from the bottom and went up until it was half an inch from the top, There it went down to the right diagonally stopping a half an inch from the bottom before going back up forming a wide mouth V. When the right (Or left depending on the way you look at it) side of the V stopped another half inch from the top, it shot to the right to form a Z that took up the last quarter of the whole card.

Hikari picked up the green sided Zeronos card and placed the two yellow side of the card back to back before turning to Temari asking, "Where is Gaara's seal?"

Temari shook herself from her stupor and said, "On his back."

Hikari gently turned the red haired boy on his stomach and lifted his shirt up enough to see the seal which, to Hikari's limited knowledge of seals, looked like a three prong seal. The tomboy gained a tick on her head as she saw the seal before ranting.

"Who ever made this seal did a piss poor job of it. Even if it was just Shukaku seal in him she probably would have gone crazy anyway. I guess that the dark priest has taken the brunt of the seal unknowingly." Hikari said pissed off with Temari pissed as well.

Hikari took the two Zeronos cards and gently placed them on the seal. Temari quickly had to jump out of the way because a dome of red and green energy burst out of the cards and covered the two demon containers. As the dome of energy slowly rotated around the two, Temari hoped that the strange girl would be able to help her bother and the demon sealed in him.

**In Gaara's mind**

Hikari opened her eyes and looked around Gaara's mindscape. What she saw made Hikari a bit scared as well as pissed. Gaara's mind was nothing but a desert. She looked around and only saw a large temple with a large wall around it and a huge gate keeping people out. She looked around her and saw not only Deneb with her but also a red haired woman.

"Nee-chan?" Hikari asked the woman who had red fox ears and nine long red fox like tails.

"Yep," Kitara, the Kyuubi no Kitsune said her red eyed turned up into U's, "Shukaku was my best friend. We looked out for each other."

Kitara pretty much wore the same thing Hikari wore but in reds and gold's and sneakers instead of Shinobi sandals. She was a bit taller then Hikari with C-cup breasts, long wavy red hair and a figure that could make even gay men straight. Hikari nodded knowing that her sister would do almost anything for her friends and family.

"I believe that the temple over there is where we need to go." Deneb said voicing what Hikari and Kitara were thinking.

The three began their trek to the temple when they had to duck out of the way of a huge three bladed scythe with a rode attacked to it made of sand. They looked to the side and saw a strange man wearing dark colored priest like clothing. His skin looked kind of like a skeleton or a voo doo doll.

"Well, Well…" The dark priest said as he pulled back the scythe and caught it easily with his hands, "I never thought I would send three demons to their deaths. Lord Jashin will be pleased."

"Where's Gaara and Shukaku-chan bastard!?!" Kitara shouted her Killing Intent or KI at full power.

"The demon and the boy are in the temple behind me." He said jerking his thumb towards said temple, "You have to get past me to save the bitch and the Gaki."

Both women growled low at that before the younger of the two started whispering to Deneb, "Nee-chan and I will stall him; you get over to that temple and save Gaara and Shukaku."

Deneb nodded before Hikari turned her attention to the priest, "So what's your name?"

The priest snorted before saying, "My name is Dante, but you will not live long enough to remember it."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Kitara said as both she and her little sister reached behind their back.

"We'll just remember it long enough to write it on your tombstone." Hikari said as both sisters took out a Zeronos belt each and quickly wrapped it around their waist.

As one the girls reached for the pouches on the left of their belts and pulls out a Zeronos card each. Hikari's was a normal Zeronos card while Kitara's was the red Z version. Both of them held their cards to the left side of their faces and pushed the switch on their belts to the right.

"**HENSHIN,**" The sister said as they both brought their cards to the right of their faces then slid them smoothly into their belts.

"**ALTER FORM,**" Hikari's belt said as the circle in the middle of her belt twisted up to the left revealing a green line that, along with her card, formed the customary green A before it pulsed out a green ghost like image of the A.

"**CHARGE AND UP,**" Kitara's belt said as the circle on her belt also twisted up to the left but instead of a Green A, it pulsed the design on the card.

Glass like shards of energy exploded from their belts, Green for Hikari and Red for Kitara, then reformed on to the girl's bodies but with out the chest armor or the bull head visors. The chest armor appeared around the girls in eight different pieces. The front three pieces was the track and the sides while the back was the two tracks and the armor between them and to the sides before snapping together on the girls. The bull's heads appeared on the tracks on their helmets and stopped in front of their eyes before reforming into a horned visor.

The differences between the two sister's armors were instantly noticeable. Hikari and Kitara's armor was still the same as when the younger of the two fought Neji and Gaara but Kitara's was colored different. The green and black armor on her shoulders, forearms, tights, and shins were now colored rust red. The silver knee pads were the same gold color as the bands on her wrists and ankles while the green on her chest armor had turned to gold with the tracks on her chest and helmet also colored rust red. Her visor had turned an amber like color while the horns turned gold with the centers still silver.

"HA!!!" both girls said throwing there hands up into the air, Hikari's her right And Kitara's her left.

Two bolts of lightning, one red one green, struck the ground between the two riders and Dante forcing the priest back. As one they pointed lazily at the priest with the same hand they threw up.

"Let us say this to start," the sisters said as one, "We sisters are fairly strong."

"Why don't we see just how strong you bitches are?!?!" Dante shouted as he swung the rope scythe.

Both girls rolled forward as one and connected their respective ZeroGashers together into saber mode and charged. Dante was sent back a bit when the girl's blades bit into his body. While the sisters kept skeleton boy busy, Deneb sneaked to the temple and slowly yet quietly opened the large door just enough to slide thru before closing it just like he opened it. He sneaked across the courtyard to the temple itself and also quickly and quietly opened the door.

What Deneb saw, got his blood boiling. In the middle of the room was a small cage with a Chibi version of Gaara inside it crying his eyes out in fear holding a stuffed panda bear. Slowly he walked over to the cage and knelt down to the chibi's height.

"Are you alright?" Deneb asks making Gaara flinch and turn to Deneb relaxing seeing that it was not the bone man.

"W-who are y-you?" Chibi Gaara asks sniffing in fear and pain.

"My name's Deneb, and I'm looking for Shukaku-sama. Do you know where she is?"

Chibi Gaara nodded sniffing and pointed to Deneb's right side. He turned and his anger got even worst. There hanging between two pillars thanks to some chains was a beautiful woman with pale skin, long light brown hair, and dark rings around her eyes. She wore priest like clothing that was barely covering her. She also had a light brown raccoon like tail with two black rings near the tip that was drooping heavily.

Deneb quickly raced towards the woman and held her up while he shot the chains where they connected to the pillars holding Shukaku up. She fell forward slight into Deneb's arms jarring her awake.

"D-Deneb?" she asked as she looked up at the Imagin her gold eyes tinted with red from crying.

"Yes Shukaku-sama." Deneb said politely making the woman chuckle a bit,

"I've told you many times to just call me san but you never do, huh?" Shukaku said as she tired to stand but pitched forward if it wasn't for Deneb catching her and moving her right arm over his head around his shoulders.

"Save Gaara as well. If only one of us is saved then that evil priest will still have enough power to have things his way." Shukaku nodded pointing to the locked door of the cage.

Deneb nodded before pointing his index finger at the lock and firing a bullet at it shearing it off. He opened the door and Chibi Gaara slowly walks out of the door looking left and right for the evil man.

"Let's get both of you out of here." Deneb says and make a bee line for the door with Gaara following.

As soon as the got out of the temple Shukaku was feeling better while Chibi Gaara shifted to his older self. Before either of the three could breathe a sigh of relief, Dante came blasting thru the temple gates courtesy of Hikari with a full charge attack with the ZeroGasher bowgun mode.

Kitara sees her old friend and rushes to her, "SHUKAKU-CHAN!!!"

Shukaku saw her old friend and the two of the hugged like there was no tomorrow but one person was pissed.

"YOU DAMN DEMON BITCHES!!!" Dante shouted as she slowly got up, "YOU RUINED EVERY THING!!!"

"Of course," Hikari said kicking Dante into a wall as she rushed towards her sister, "It's what us Kamen Riders do."

"And it's time you were sent to hell bastard," Kitara said before raising her hand to the sky as if to grab something, "DENEB!!!"

"RYOUKAI!!!" Deneb says as she jumps into the air and seemingly folds into himself to form something that lands in Kitara's right hand.

Deneb had just transformed into a weapon only gained in Zero form, the Denebic Buster. It weapon was gun like with black and green handle looking like a right triangle and inch wide all the way around. The top tip was replaced with a black rectangular square the was eight inches long, four inches tall and two inches wide with Deneb's face on front and the bottom was replaced with a silver cylinder.. Just above the trigger on the handle was a smaller yellow rectangle with a red stripe on the left of the rectangle just behind Deneb's head and parallel with a slot that the red Zeronos could slide in easily.

Coming out of Deneb's mouth, seemingly, was a long square rod just a little over a foot in length that was black and red with hits of silver on it. On the sides just an inch from Deneb's mouth were gold one inch tall cylinders with what looked gold robs on the sides that looked similar to Deneb's arms. As the end of the thirteen inch long square rod on the sides were small black and gold versions of the Zeronos Nova cannons just a third there size.

"Let's finish this Deneb, Hikari." Kitara said as she reached for her Zeronos belt.

"Right behind you nee-chan," Hikari said as she also reached for her belt.

The sister pressed a button on their belt at the same time charging up the card in the belt as it said, "**FULL CHARGE.**" Both girls pulled out the card and while Hikari only slid the card in and out of the slot on her weapon, Kitara turned her card so that the Z was facing the ground before sliding it into the slot on top of the Denebic buster.

"Let's do this." Deneb said thru the weapon as his eyes glowed green before lightning of the same color into the back of the gold Zeronos Novas.

The front of the Zeronos Novas glowed orange red while the silver on the ZeroGasher glowed green. Both sister took aim and fire their weapons at the same time

"**BUSTER NOVA/GRAND STRIKE!!!**" they shouted as they fired their weapons.

The ZeroGasher Bowgun more fired the customary green A while the Denebic buster released a powerful energy beam that made Kitara skid back a few feet from the recoil. Both energy beams combined just before they hit the dark priest making it even more powerful and utterly destroyed the priest sending the man on a one way train to hell.

As the explosion from Dante's destruction settled down, both girls reached for the cards that had reappeared in the belts and pulled them out. Holding them up with their left hand Hikari's evaporated turning into sand while the red line on the card that Kitara was holding glowed red before it shattered glass before turning to ash. Both sisters jerked off their belts making the armor fall away from them in green or red glass like shards of energy.

Kitara rushed over to her best friend and looked her over, "Are you alright?"

Shukaku smiled as sand gathered into her hand forming a monk's staff, "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you and your container."

The woman priest turned to Gaara who was a bit on the defensive and bowed low to him, "Forgive me for not being able to hold him back."

Gaara thought for a bit but before he could say anything Hikari butted in.

"Forgive me Shukaku-san, Gaara but right now me, my sister, and Deneb need to get back to the real world and to Konoha. I need to make sure that everyone is okay. And both of you will need a lot of sleep."

Gaara and Shukaku bowed to the Kamen Rider and Deneb, who had returned to his normal state, "Thank you for defeating the Dark Priest. I am in your debt. I will fix Gaara's seal from in here so don't worry about it."

Hikari, Kitara and Deneb nodded as the bold haired girl closed her eye feeling herself leave Gaara's mind.

**In the real world**

Temari watched the dome of energy for a few minuets wondering if the girl had succeeded. She didn't have to wait long because the dome started spinning faster until it shattered like glass. She raced to see if her little brother was alright and was shocked to see that the Three point seal was not an eight point seal.

Hikari shook her head to clear it from the vertigo of going from one mid to another before turning to Temari, "The dark priest is gone Temari and your bother should be back sane after a few days sleep."

Temari's eyes were filled with tear as she bowed low to the brave girl in front of her, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, now get going before anyone else sees you."

Temari nodded her head before picking up Gaara and heading off. Hikari sighed as she got up feeling a bit weaker and cracked her back form hunching over the boy. She was a bit pissed that her fear was not conquered just yet but pushed that to the side in favor of getting to Konoha ASAP. She summoned the ZeroHorn and quickly got on putting on the helmet that came with it and hauled ass to Konoha. What will happen when she gets there will change many of the villagers view on her and whither or not she was a demon.

**Next Chapter**

Hikari get back to Konoha after helping Gaara out with his demon.

Hikari: "I'm back, Sensei!!!"

But not everything is alright.

Kakashi: "I'm sorry Hikari."

When SHE sees that the person she thinks of as a Grandfather is dead she goes ballistic.

Hikari: "NO, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!"

Will Hinata be able to help her with her lost?

Hinata: "Hikari…"

And a new enemy for Hikari shows itself near Konoha.

???: "I wish that Orochimaru had destroyed Konoha."

What will Hikari do? Find out Next Time!!!

Hinata and Hikari: "**SANDAIME HOKARGE FOREVER!!! GOOD BYE SARUTOBI!!!**"

Hikari: "Orochimaru will pay for this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kamen Rider Zeronos: Naruto Style**

**Chapter 7**

**SANDAIME HOKAGE FOREVER!!! GOOD BYE SARUTOBI!!!**

"Hikari won't like this." Kakashi said to himself softly as he stood on the roof that the Sandaime Hokage was laying on, dead after sealing Orochimaru's arms, his soul now in the Shinigami's belly fighting with anyone else in there with him.

A couple of Medic Nin was gingerly placing the Hokage onto a stretcher with a white sheet covering him and every Ninja there teleported seemingly to the ground. Everybody Civilian and Shinobi stood on the sides of the road as they watched the Medic Nins carry the lifeless body of their leader.

One of the stupid villagers whispered quietly to his friend, "I wonder if the Demon will be happy with his death?"

You speak of the devil and he, or in this case she, comes. Everyone heard a loud mechanical roar causing the villagers to jump while the elder Shinobi just turned to the sound. Hikari came rolling in on the ZeroHorn and stopped a few feet away from her sensei before turning off the motorcycle and pulling off her helmet.

"Hey Sensei!!! Gaara's defeated and Sasuke along with Sakura are in the hospital getting checked over. Though you should look at the curse seal that Orochimaru put on Sasuke, it was acting up when Gaara fought Sasuke before me and Sakura got there." Hikari said happily surprising the villagers, "Where Ojii-san??? Hikari asked innocently as she looked around.

Hikari caught Kakashi winching and knew something was up. She took a closer look around the area and her blue eyes went wide as she saw a group of Medic Nins carrying a stretcher with a white cloth over it. Before anyone knew it she had thrown her helmet to the side and was off the bike and at the stretcher's side throwing off the top part of the cloth to reveal the dead Sandaime. Everyone, civilians and Shinobi were shocked when they saw tears starting to build up in the golden-red haired girl before stepping back slightly.

"I'm sorry Hikari." Kakashi said before bowing his head is sadness.

"No," Hikari said shaking her eyes from side to side as a small river of tears flowed from her eyes, "He can't be dead. HE CAN'T BE!!!"

Soon she was shaking the deceased hokage shouting, "PLEASE GRANDFATHER WAKE UP, PLEASE!!!"

Everyone was shocked with how emotional the girl was along with how close the supposed reincarnation of the Kyuubi was. Everyone knew that demons (at least a majority of them) were unable to cry no matter how much they tried. To see this girl, the container for the Kyuubi, cry for the death of a loved one right in front of them shocked them to their cores and for many, destroyed their beliefs.

Kakashi knew it was time to take Sarutobi-sama to the morgue and gently wrapped her arms around Hikari's waist trying to pull her off. Hikari felt someone try to stop her from "waking" her grandfather and wrapped her arms around Sarutobi.

"NO!!! LET ME GO, HE STILL ALIVE I TELL YOU!!!" Hikari shouted as she clung to her grandfather desperately.

Soon a few ANBU stepped in to help Kakashi pull Hikari off of the old leader told the Medic Nins to get going. As Hikari saw they taking her grandfather away her struggles got even wilder as she flailed her arms and legs about trying to get the Shinobi off of her. The silver haired Jounin quickly barked orders at the Medic Nins to get the hell out of there. When the distraught girl saw the Medic Nins disappear, her energy just seemed to slip away and she could only slump in the ANB members' arms crying harder then even.

As she was crying Den-o SF was jumping on the roof tops near by looking for another fight, "Where are thoses sand and sound punks??? I want to fight some more. I need to fill my quote."

'"Wait Momotaros-niisan,'" Hinata said stopping the Imagin controlling her body at the moment, '"Do you hear that?'"

Den-o SF stopped and listened hard, "Sounds like someone's crying."

Hinata too a second to think about why the crying sounded familiar then shouted out in her mind, '"THAT'S HIKARI!!!'"

"Nani???" Momotaros questioned before Hinata retook control over her left hand and pulled the belt off.

The armor fell away from Hinata's body in red glass like shards of energy and she raced towards the sound. Soon she was on a building just above Hikari and was about to jump down. Just before she did Hikari burst out of the ANBU Members' arms and jumped onto a strange contraption before it took off with a loud metallic like roar. Hikari grabbed her helmet on the way and raced off to her favorite hiding spot.

Hinata was shocked by the contraption but shook herself out of it and raced after her love on the roof tops. Unfortunately the thing that Hikari was riding on was going near Chunin speed and getting faster the longer Hikari rode it.

'"Is that the ZeroHorn???'" Momotaros shouted in Hinata's head.

"Zero-what???"

'"Never mind, at this rate we will never catch up to that onna. Where's the DenBird when you need it!!!'" Momotaros shouted furious.

"DenBird??" Hinata asked as she saw Hikari getting further away.

Before Momotaros could answer there was another metallic roar just under Hinata and the girl looked down at the street to see another contraption like Hikari's but without the horns easily racing beside her.

'"THE DENBIRD,'" Momotaros shouted before saying, '"Let me take control I know how to ride that motorcycle.'"

Hinata, trusting the Imagin, gave control to Momotaros making her hair spike up while gaining a red streak in it and her eyes changing to red with the pupils still lavender her body gaining a few more muscles. Red Hinata jumped from the roof and easily onto the bike's seat and put her helmet on before racing after Hikari. After a while Red Hinata lost the girl and the Imagin controlled Hyuuga was fuming.

"Where did she go?!?!" She shouted as she raced thru the streets.

'"I think I know where she went.'" Hinata said in the back of her own mind, '"Follow my instructions.'"

While Hinata was guiding her Imagin Hikari was at her favorite stop to think feeling lost and alone. The Hokage always had her back even if he had to do it in the shadows he was always there and now he was gone. All that Hikari could do was cry, and cry, and cry.

'Why did he have to get himself killed?' Hikari thought as she just sat on top of the Hokage Mountain over looking the village.

Deneb could not give an answer nor could Kitara. Just as Hikari was starting to sob again she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming and looked behind her to see the DenBird and its rider come rolling in. Red Hinata turned off the Bike and pulled off her helmet as Momotaros gave Hinata the driver's seat.

"Hinata-hime???" asked surprised seeing her love riding something that, except for her own bike, did not exist anymore, "What are you doing here and how did you get a motorcycle???"

"I'm here to see if you are alright, Hikari-chan?" Hinata said not knowing how to really explain how she got the strange contraption that Hikari called a Motorcycle.

Almost instantly Hikari remembered the reason she was up here and turned back towards Konoha, "Just leave me alone."

Hinata frowned before hanging the helmet on the bike's hander bars and going over to Hikari.

"Did you not hear me, I want to be alone!!!" Hikari shouted in anger but was shocked when she felt Hinata's arms wrap around her.

"It's okay Hikari," Hinata said softly, "Just let it all out. I'm here for you, always."

That did it for the distraught girl, all the years of hatred, sadness, loneliness, the death of the first person to actually be kind to her and the theft of something most precious to her, all those years of tears held back by only Hikari's stubbornness finally broke and the poor girl, for the first time in years, cried. She just cried her heart out, but thru it all Hinata held her tight and rubbed her back while Hikari just clung to her love.

After what felt like an eternity to the girls, but was only an hour, Hinata felt Hikari's grip on her lessen a bit and heard her breathing even out signaling that she was asleep. Hinata got holding her love in her arms bridal style shocked at how light the girl was. The Ex-Hyuuga wondered what she was going to do when she heard a loud honk and turned around to see a rainbow colored portal opening up to her right and the Zeroliner coming out of it before stopping on front of her near the back wheel of the second car.

A door slid open in front of Hinata and there behind it was Deneb, "Please come this way Lady Hinata."

The girl nodded and quickly and quietly slip into the train, making sure not to let Hikari get hit by anything. When she got thru the door it slid close and took off thru another portal just as Hinata's "Father" Hiashi got there and he cursed not able to catch his "Daughter" so that he could put the branch family seal on her to make sure no one could steal their family Kekkai Genkai.

Back on the train Hinata was in a hallway that went to her left and straight ahead. Deneb too the left hallway with Hinata right behind her and into the first of three doors on the right. Behind the door was a hallway that was then it should have been with five doors on either side and another door at the end of the hall. Deneb opened the door at the end of the hall and Hinata was about to go thru when sand began to fall from her clothing.

It collected behind her and formed Momotaros' body but there was a difference. Instead of having his legs from his waist down hanging above him they were right where they should be and the sand changed to red with the black lines that was on his sand like body still black.

"Oi, Odebu, Good to see you again." The red imagin said smugly.

"Ah, it's good to see you again too Momotaros." Deneb said nodding his head towards said imagin.

"Um, Excuse me." Hinata said politely just before the two Imagin started talking, "could you please take me to Hikari-chan's room?"

"It is right here, lady Hinata." Deneb said before opening the door just behind him at the end of the hall.

"Arigato Hinata said before she went into the room careful not to hit Hikari with the door frame.

As soon as Hinata closed the door with her foot Momotaros spoke up, "Hey you got anything to eat around here???"

"Yes we do follow me." Deneb said and walked back thru the door that he came form with the red imagin behind him.

Hinata looked around her girlfriend's room stunned by what she saw. Inside were things that she had never seen before as well as an odd mix of feminine what was traditionally masculine. The walls, floor, and ceiling had clean lines and solid colors broken only by the occasional print fabric. In the middle of the room away from the door that was in a corner of the room was a large that could easily fit three people on it comfortably.

If front of the bed was a dresser with three strange devices on it. One was a strange green thing sitting upright with a gold stripe on the front, three strange things beside the gold stripe and a round black thins on the bottom. (Xbox 360 Halo version) Beside it was another strange device also sitting upright but colored silver with strange words printed on the side that Hinata could not read. (Playstation 3) The last was also sitting upright but it was black with a blue line going down it and on a silver stand that had a strange emblem on the front that was made up of three triangles, on the side of the black device was a silver, blue, red, and gold shield with a strange silver and blue sword behind the shield. (Wii, Legend of Zelda Mod)

Hinata quit looking around and laid Hikari down on her bed taking off her sandals, jacket and hitai-ate along with the sunglasses. After she tugged off the taller girls leather pants, blushing at the sight of her black lacy panties, she placed Hikari under the covers tucking her in. Hinata was about to leave when she heard whimpering and looked back to see Hikari tossing and turning whispering something.

Hinata got in close and head Hikari whimper, "No… don't…leave. Love…Hinata. Don't…take…her."

Hinata smiled lightly before she pulled off her own sandals and pants. She got under the covers of Hikari's bed where the blood red blond quickly sniggled up to the source of warmth. The poor ex-Hyuuga blushed a deep red before calming down and snuggling up to her love who was finally calming down. May the gods watch over these two; for their road will be long and hard.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

A few days after the battle to save Konoha, all of the Shinobi gather to say their last good byes to the old Hokage.

Kakashi: "Good bye Hokage-Sama."

There Hikari reveals a secret talent no one knew.

Ino: "She can play the Violin."

Later Jiraiya pops up inexpediently and gives Hikari a mission.

Jiraiya: "I need you to come with me to find someone."

Hikari: "Only if Hinata comes as well."

Just in time too. A couple of strange people have come in search of Hikari.

Blue skinned guy: "So the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is here."

Will Konoha be able to defeat these Nukenin?

Kakashi: "So your back Itachi."

Or will Hikari and Hinata have to go it alone?

Jiraiya: "I will teach both of you a Jutsu no one knows."

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!

Hikari and Hinata: "HIKARI'S SAD SONG; RETURN OF THE ELDER UCHIHA!!!"

Sasuke: "I WILL KILL YOU ITACHI!!!"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Alright, sorry this took so long but I hate it when Sarutobi dies and I hate writing it even more. This may be the only time that he will die in my stories but it was unfortunately needed to move the story along. The chapters should be coming along quicker now that I don't have to worry about this chapter. Again any ideas you might have that could improve this or any or my stories I will love."

"Also the poll to see if Gaoh will come back along with Den-o if done and the results are in. Gaoh will be back but only for a movie like story crossover that I'm doing with another author. A new poll it up on my Author's Bio page dealing with how will Hikari know when she goes into the past if you haven't guessed with the Next Gen Gaming consoles in Hikari's room. The details are on the poll and new choices will be up ever chapter it is up."

"Until next time, Ja ne!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kamen Rider Zeronos**

**Chapter 8**

**HIKARI'S SAD SONG;**

**RETURN OF THE ELDER UCHIHA!!!**

It has been almost a week since the battle to save Konoha had been won and the one person that no one wanted to see die, the Sandaime Hokage, was dead. Sakura and Sasuke were at the pink haired girl's house waiting for their teammate Hikari. Sasuke had been given the lowdown on what happened when Kakashi almost made him late for his fight with Gaara and to say the boy was surprised would be an understatement.

Both Genin heard a pair of foot steps and turned in time to see Hikari and Hinata in black funeral clothes, both wearing their Hitai-ate around their necks, walking towards them. Sasuke was stunned with what Hikari really looked like and what shocked them both was the violin case the reddish blond girl was carrying in her right hand.

Everyone just looked at each other before they began walking to the funeral. Soon they were at an observation tower just at the foot of the Hokage monument under the four heads of the previous Hokage. At the front of the large observation deck was a picture of the Sandaime Hokage on a green cloth covered pedestal with six other picture of Shinobi who had died during the attack, three of either side of the Hokage. In front of the picture was a large white rectangular cloth with a single torch on either side of the cloth in front of the pictures.

Standing in front of the picture with two groups of Shinobi and family of the fallen were Sarutobi's former teammates when he was a Genin. Everyone stood in front of the temporary memorial as they remembered the fallen leader and comrades. After a while the sky opened up and started it started to rain.

Hinata's sensei, Kurenai looked up and voiced her thoughts, "Rain?"

Asuma, the son of Sarutobi also looked up answering Kuranai's question, "The sky is crying too."

One of Sarutobi's teammates, Homura Mitokado, spoke up saying, "The funeral for the Sandaime Hokage who lost his life in battle, as well as the other victims who gave their lives will now begin."

Some people brought out a long table with a white cloth over it and placed it in front of the picture. One by one people placed white flowers on the table before walking away remembering their time with the old leader and their comrades.

After a while the last person, Hikari, placed her flower on the table but unlike the other did not step away. She took a step back and sat her violin case down on the ground. The rain stopped as she opened the case and took out a beautiful violin from it. The varnish was a deep brown with a border that looked like a length of chain and small fans at the corners. What was most shocking was the very top of the violin or the scroll was shaped like a beautiful woman's head. Hikari rested the violin on her shoulder and placed her chin on the chin rest before she placed the bow on the strings. Taking a deep breath she began to play a piece she made after she had a bit of time to calm down.

Everyone in and around Konoha was mesmerized by the music. They could only stop and listen to the hauntingly beautiful yet sad melody. Time seemed to stop as Hikari played her song to the fallen Hokage and comrades. Hearing and seeing this display made many of the people there that were still not convinced that Hikari was just a normal person, believers.

After a while, about four minuets, Hikari finished her piece and brought the violin down from her shoulder. The girl bowed her head to the picture of her grandfather before replacing the musical interment back in its case. She walked back to where she stood and just looked at the picture of her grandfather.

To her right stood Iruka who softly said, "That was beautiful Hikari."

The girl could only nod as she remember when she first got the violin named the Blood Rose from Sarutobi and tried not to let the tears building up in her eyes fall. Hinata, who was on her left, saw this and softly, quietly wrapper her right hand around Hikari's left. The girl was slightly shocked and turned to her love who smiled sadly subconsciously reminding her that she still had family at the here and now. Hikari could only smile back sadly before looking back at the memorial.

Soon the sky cleared and everyone started to walk away. Hikari and Hinata kept holding hands as they walked back to ground level not caring that people were staring at them. Hikari thought that it was because they thought she had the Hyuuga heiress under some sort of magic spell. She did not know that word had gotten around about how she acted when she was the fallen Hokage and many people were starting to change their minds about her. They were only starring because they had never seen a couple like them out in the open.

Unfortunately not all was well with the young couple because right behind them far enough away for them not to see him and yet close enough for him to see them was a Hyuuga branch member. He had been ordered by Hiashi to follow the girls so that later so that they could save Hinata from the "Demon's" magic. None of the Hyuugas have heard or wanted to listen to how Hikari acted when she saw Sarutobi's body and most that did just dismissed it for gossip.

The girls reached the apartment that Hikari owned and the taller of the two girls looked at her watch to see that they were on time. After a few seconds she opened the door and entered the room. The Hyuuga began activating his Byakugan just as they opened the door and when they closed it was active but the girls had done the impossible for the man. They had disappeared into thin air.

**A day later**

It's been almost a day since the memorial service and someone was looking for Hikari in the early morning. Not the Hyuugas for once but the one that help Hikari get ready for the finals, Jiraiya. He had been looking around for a while and yet she was no where to be found, the same with Hinata who started to stay around the girl.

"Where the hell is that girl?" he asked himself softly before he remembered something.

**Flashback no Jutsu!!!**

It was a week before the final stage of the Chunin Exam and Hikari was working on a Jutsu that her father worked on but never finished due to Kitara attacking Konoha.

"I'm surprised that you have such good chakra control even with Kyuubi in you." Jiraiya said knowing he had a genius on his hands even if she didn't think so.

"Well I just experimented with different types of chakra control while I was in the academy but not as much after the academy thanks in part to my teammates." Hikari said while she was working on a one handed Rasengan.

While she had the control down the power was all over the place making it not as potent as Jiraiya's. She knew that she could make a perfect Rasengan with a shadow clone but even she knew that it was not practical on the battle field. So she worked on it keeping it compressed with a small thin shell of chakra while making it so that it doesn't take as much power to sustain it as it did to make it.

"Oi gaki." Jiraiya called out to Hikari as she thrust the swirling ball of chakra into a near by tree.

It did grind into the bark of the tree but only for a bit before it just dissipated not making as much damage as Jiraiya's version did. Hikari sighed before turning to the Gama Sennin.

"What is it???"

The old man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he spoke, "I've been trying to find where you live so that if I need to get you I could but I keep losing you. Do you mind telling me where you live?"

Hikari thought for a second before snapping her fingers, "Turn around."

"Nani?" Jiraiya questioned with anime question marks popping up above his head.

"Just do it."

The old man sighed before turning around. He heard rustling then a whooshing sound before Jiraiya head Hikari licking something and more paper rustling.

"Okay turn around now."

He turned and Hikari handed him a small white envelope to him, "Since you probably won't believe me about where I live just follow the instruction on in the letter if you want to find me."

**Flashback no Jutsu; Kai!!!**

Jiraiya pulled out the envelope alone with a kunai and cut opened the top. He placed his kunai back where ever it was and looked inside to see a folded up note along with a strange object. He opened the note and read what it said.

_Dear Ero-Sennin;_

"Even in a letter she never respects me."

_I'm guessing that you are looking for me if you opened this letter. Myself and a friend of mine decided that even thought you are a pervert, thief, and maybe bat-shit loco, you do know when to keep a secret a secret. Now follow these next instructions TO THE LETTER and you will find me._

_1. go to a door, any door will do, and wait for the hour, minute, and second to be the same, I.E. 12:12:12._

_2. Have the Rider Ticket, IN YOUR HANDS when you open the door or it will not work as all._

_3. Quickly step thru the door and close it because I have a few people after me, namely the Hyuuga, and I do not want to be responsible for them if they are stupid enough to go thru the door._

"What did she do to piss of the Hyuuga clan???"

_4. Wait a while and either my friend or I will be where ever you are to pick you up._

_I'm trusting you NOT to reveal anything I tell you when you find me, because if you do the repercussions will be devastating to the whole world._

_Your student_

_Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki_

Jiraiya just shook his head knowing that the girl was resourceful enough to find out who her parents were and did not worry about it much since he knew that she was smart enough not to shout it out to the world. He reached back into the envelope and pulled out the ticket but was shocked.

Jiraiya had seen many different kinds of tickets from boat tickets to train tickets but this one was the weirdest. There was a thick green border on the left wide with the rest going from black at the top fading to grey in the middle before going back to black at the bottom. What really shocked him was that there was a perfect picture of him in the black part with what looked like the date and year of when he asked Hikari for direction to her home. Shrugging his shoulder he pulled out his pocket watched to see the time before he followed Hikari's directions. He only hoped that she wasn't pulling a prank on him.

**On the Zeroliner**

Back over to Hikari, the girl sighed in pleasure as she slowly dipper her tall, lithe body into the hot tub like bath. While she was a tomboy and loved getting down and dirty when it came to her Shinobi career she was still a girl and she did so love a good hot bath. Hikari sighed as she felt the jets in the tub run up and down her back massaging her aching muscles. After almost a half hour someone knocked on the door shaking Hikari out of her hot bath educed daze.

"Yeah, Deneb?" Hikari asked sensing her imagin partner on the other side of the door.

"Jiraiya-san is here Hikari." Deneb said.

"Alright," Hikari replied getting out of the bath, "Get a bottle of Sake and two saucers for us will you please."

There was only a short pause before Deneb answered, "Okay."

Hikari sighed as she knew that Deneb hated her drinking Sake from time to time but since she was considered an adult in the eyes of the village being a Genin it didn't matter much. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink," a friend of hers named Anko once said and she agreed with it.

Over in a room in the very back of the last car Jiraiya was trying to figure out how in the hell he got here. He did as the latter told him, waiting for by a door for the hour, minuet, and second to be the same before opening it with the strange ticket in hand. When he opened it instead of the inside of a bathroom it was a desert like place with tall read mountains in the distance.

He stepped thru the door in a daze and looked around the desert like place and looked back to see the door just stand where it was. He saw a Hyuuga making a break for the door and quickly slammed the door in the man's face. With a tired sigh he tried to think of what he was going to do next when he heard a train coming and saw the Zeroliner coming at him. It stopped in front of him and a few seconds later here he was in could be considered the diner part of a train car.

The part of the train car he was in had two creams colored sliding doors with small green tined windows, One leading to the hall that went towards the front car, the other leading to what could be considered as an observation deck. To the left of the door that lead into the hall was a corner booth with green leather covered cushions big enough for three people and a simple circular table to eat at. There were also a couple of other small tables around as well with two chairs each for other people.

The door next to him slid open and out came Deneb with a bottle of Sake and a couple of Sake cups. Deneb set the bottle and cups on the table where Jiraiya grabbed the bottle.

"Arigato." He said as he began to open the bottle.

"Hikari asked me to bring it." Deneb said making Jiraiya stop opening the bottle.

"She drinks???" Jiraiya said setting the bottle on the table.

"Not a lot," he heard Hikari say as the sliding door that Deneb came thru opened, "Only when Anko-chan or one of the Jounin and ANBU I know need a drinking partner."

Hikari wore a simple pair of blue jeans with a loose black shirt that had a strange green colored man beside a green colored cow with a strange object above them shining down on the man and cow. There were also words above and bellow the picture but Jiraiya could not make heads or tails of what they said.

Hikari finished drying her hair with the towel she took from the bathroom and laid it around her neck as she turned to Jiraiya, "Sorry for the secrecy about where I live but if people knew about this place they would do anything in their power to come here."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked as she finally opened the bottle and poured the warm elixir into the cup as Deneb went to get some snacks for the two Shinobi.

"The desert that you saw out there is the physical form of time itself." Hikari said as she took one of the saucers like cups and sipped her Sake.

Jiraiya was glad that he hadn't taken a sip yet because he probably would have spit it out, "YOUR SHITING ME!!!"

"Nope," Hikari said with a grin, "This desert actually is time itself and it can also connect different timeline and dimensions as well."

After that she lovingly patted a wall of the train car, "Special trains like Zeroliner here can actually go up and down the timeline. That is the reason I'm asking you not to reveal this to anyone. If someone found out they could unknowingly or knowingly destroy our timeline"

"That's a good a reason as any to keep this a secret." Jiraiya said as she threw down his cup of sake down his throat, "Enough of this anyway, the less I know the better probably." He looked at Hikari seriously as he spoke, "I would like you to come with me to help me find someone."

Hikari looked at the old man form the top of her cup before asking, "The person that going to be the next Hokage I suppose?" before taking a sip.

"Yes," Jiraiya said kinda surprised that Hikari would think that since she was suppose to be the Dobe of the class until he remembered that she held back on her skills and true self.

Hikari thought for another second before replying, "Okay, but on one condition."

"What?"

"I want Hinata to come with us." Hikari said as she poured some more Sake into her cup.

"Hinata as is the Hyuuga heiress?" Jiraiya said shocked.

"Yep," The girl said as she took another sip, "Hiashi wants to brand her with the Juin Jutsu because I turned her away from what HE wanted, for Hinata to be a puppet that both her father and the elder council could control."

"Since a Hokage has not been appointed yet, he could pretty much do anything he wanted as long as no one sees him doing it" Jiraiya said as he quickly took a long drink of Sake.

"Yep," Hikari said taking a last sip of Sake, "I'll call Hinata then get ready to go on this mission with you. We'll meet up with Hinata before we get going."

Jiraiya sighed as Hikari got up to get ready. This mission just got a bit harder for him. Taking another long sip of Sake he began planning on what he was going to do. Maybe it was time to teach Hikari another of her Father's Jutsu.

**At the same time**

Back in the real world tow groups of people were fighting. On one side was Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, and the other side was two S rank Nukenin. One was from Kirigakure judging by his hitai-ate, he had pale blue skin, dark blue hair, small white eyes, and strange marking under his eyes that looked like gills on a fish making him look shark like. The Guy even had sharp triangular teeth that showed when he grinned with bloodlust.

The guy that came with him was from Konoha and looked like an older version of Sasuke surprisingly. In the river near where they were fighting Kurenai was standing watching as Kakashi stopped the shark man who as wearing a black cloak with re clouds on it, by canceling the water Jutsu he was working on with his own.

Behind Kakashi was Asuma who asked as he stood up, "Why did you come here?"

Kakashi kept staring at the shark man named Kisame Hoshigaki saying, "I asked you two to deal with them back there…"

From behind her, Kurenai heard Kakashi continue speaking and looked to see a clone with a kunai at the neck of the older Sasuke look alike, "But you know I got worried."

At the moment it was pretty much a Mexican standoff of sorts until Kakashi asked, "So you back. What does a renegade Ninja like you want in this village, Itachi Uchiha?"

The man, who was Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke, turned towards Kakashi revealing his own fully mature Sharingan eyes, "Hatake Kakashi."

**Outside the village**

While Kakashi was "Playing" with the Nukenin, on the opposite side of Konoha a mile for the main gate into and out of Konoha, a portal opened up similar to what Hikari's Zeroliner uses to go from the Sands of Time to the real world and back. Instead of the steam locomotive like train it was a white and black eight car bullet train that came out instead.

It came to a full stop next to the dirt road that led into Konoha and a door near the back of the fifth car opened up allowing Hinata, Hikari and Jiraiya to step out. Hikari still wore her blue jeans but she changed her shirt to a brown one that had light brown words on it that was designed to not only make people feel stupid but also keep then reading it until the end. Instead of a black trench coat she wore a dark brown vest similar to a hunters vest with a strange sword strapped to her back.

Next Hikari, Hinata wore something that she was saving for a rainy day and made the blood blond swear that she looked like a version of a character from a game she played from time to time. The Ex-Hyuuga wore a dark blue vest top with the zipper up front with a white shirt under it with a little of her flat belly exposed showing off her hard work to make it as a Kunochi. She also had a dark blue skirt without any sides covering a pair of purple cargo pants that Hikari lend her to complete the outfit since Hinata could not find anything near what she wanted.

Hikari and Hinata waived bay to the train when it went back to the Sand of Time before all three started walking, with Hinata asking something that bugged her, "Hikari-chan, why did you ask me to come with you?"

"Well Hinata-hime," Hikari started making Hinata blush, "Besides not wanting you to be around Hiashi when there is not a Hokage, I want to teach you a Jutsu only a few people know."

"What is it?" the purple long haired girl asked as she pushed a long lock of hair to the side glad to be finally rid of the pin making it look short.

"The Rasengan," and to emphasize the point she created the Jutsu in front of Hinata for a moment.

Hinata was speechless for a moment before she squealed and glomped Hikari making her blush. Jiraiya wanted to bad to pull out his notebook to write down what was happening but he remembered the warning Hikari gave his dealing with his little soldier. He cleared his throat to gain the girl attention making them jump away from each other like they were shocked.

"Also while were looking for the person that going to be the next Hokage I'm going to teach you another Jutsu your old man entrusted me with Hikari."

The girls looked at the old hermit wondering what eh was talking about but it was all made clear when he reached into his vest and pulled out a kunai. This kunai was different then any normal kunai. For one it had three blades on it, one long thin blade and tow smaller thicker one on the side of the long one, and it had a white handle on it that showed a bit of a Jutsu-Shiki or Jutsu Formula on it.

"THE HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU?!?!" both girls cried out in shock.

**Next Chapter**

Next Time Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai are in deep trouble handling two S rank Nukenin.

Asuma: 'This is not good.'

But instead of killing them they leave instead.

Itachi: "We are looking for Naruto or as she truly called Hikari."

Mean while Jiraiya gets distracted by a pretty face.

Jiraiya: "You two check the room out, my research calls."

Hikari: "DAMN YOU JIRAIYA!!!"

When Itachi and Kisame catch up with the group will the two girls be able to hold them off?

Kisame: "Let me just cut off a leg to keep her from running."

Find out next chapter!!!

Kakashi and Sasuke: "HATE AMONG THE UCHIHAS: LAST OF THE CLAN!!!"

Itachi: "It's been a while Sasuke."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Another chapter down the drain. The voting for who Hikari will know when she goes into her past our present will has begun. If you have any ideas for choices then send it to me in a review and if it's reasonable enough I'll put it down for people to vote on. Only five out of all of the choices will win so vote to make your voice heard. Until next chapter Ja ne."


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen Rider Zeronos; Naruto Style

**Kamen Rider Zeronos; Naruto Style**

**Chapter 9**

**Hate among the Uchihas: Last of the Clan**

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were in a tight spot. They were fighting two S-rank Nukenin and Kakashi was on his last legs. Neither of Kakashi's comrades knew that he just finished a loosing battle with a technique form Itachi's eyes called the Tsukuyomi that can only be successfully be broken by a natural born member of the Uchiha clan with a fully mastered Sharingan.

"Is Sasuke what you're looking for?" Kakashi asked panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"No," Itachi said keeping his emotions schooled, "We're after the Yondaime Hokage's legacy."

That shocked all three Jounin and made their worry triple.

"I believe the Yondaime's Legacy is named Naruto Uzumaki." Kisame said with a shark like grin.

Kakashi felt a bit of relief when Kisame said Hikari's fake name but kept up his stressed look. Itachi saw the Copy Ninja's facial expressions move just a tiny bit but it was enough for the Sharingan to see telling him that something was wrong.

"Gomen," Kakashi said cheekily, "but there's no one named Naruto here any more."

Alarm bells instantly started ringing in Itachi's head. He knew what Kakashi might be saying but decided to keep the act up. Just to create a false sense of security.

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san with us, we need to know what he means by that the Kyuubi is not here any more. Let's have the other two disappear." Itachi said 

Kisame smirked before charging at the Jounin, his Zanbato that looked like it was covering by shark skin scales ready to rip the flesh off the Jounin. Before he reached them a large column of water shot up blinding him for a second.

"**Konoha Gouriki Senpuu**!!" someone shouted from inside the column of water before a right roundhouse kick slammed into Kisame sending him flying back to Itachi.

'Never thought I'd be so glad to see Gai,' Kakashi thought as the water fell back into the river and Gai landed in front of the trio of his fellow Jounin.

Itachi just looked on emotionlessly while Kisame quickly jumped back onto his feet his grin widening.

"Who are you?" he asked getting ready for a blood bath.

Gai just smiled as he took his normal stance, "Konoha's noble blue beast, Maito Gai!!" his smile glimmered in the sunlight brightly almost making the two Nukenin turn away from the light.

Just as Kisame got ready to fight Kakashi fell unconscious and slowly sank into the water and would have drown if it were not for Gai who calmly pulled him out and placed him over his shoulder. The "Noble Beast" then told the other Jounin still in the land of the living his counter to the Sharingan, Watch their feet, predict their movements, and move accordingly.

Just as Kisame and the loyal Konoha Jounin got ready to throw down Itachi stopped his shark like partner, "Kisame, we're going to stop."

Kisame growled low as Itachi explained.

"We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting anymore is nonsense. We're leaving."

"I was just getting excited…" Kisame said as he lowered his Zanbato, "Very well."

Both of the disappeared making the Jounin still there wonder what was going on. Back with the Nukenin, they stopped in the forest.

Kisame was worried and voiced it, "What are we going to do? Leader-sama will not be please that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is dead."

"He is not dead…" Itachi said making Kisame curious, "He only removed his mask."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Naruto has changed his or rather her name back to her original one, Hikari Uzumaki." Itachi said.

**At a temple on the side of the road**

As Itachi was talking about Hikari, said girl was eating a bit before; "Achoo…" she sneezed cutely.

Hinata giggled at her girlfriend at her side who mocked glared at her.

"What so funny?"

Hinata giggled a bit more, "Nothing."

Hikari just sighed before digging back into her bento. Deneb made all three Bentos before they left the Sands of time on Denliner and were just now resting to dig into them. Jiraiya sat on one side of the steps into the road side shrine while Hikari and Hinata sat on the other.

"Mmmm…" Jiraiya said as he ate his food, "your friend is a good cook Hikari."

"Agree;" Hikari said as, unlike the other Bentos which was a traditional Japanese type lunch, her's was a few slices of pizza that Deneb made super fresh a few nights ago kept warm thanks to the aluminum foil wrapped around it as well as the seals Hikari put on the Bentos with her sister's help, "If it wasn't for him I would probably still have my obsession over Ramen."

"At least you're not as short as you could be." Jiraiya said trying to get a rise out of Hikari.

The girl just glared at the Super Pervert before going back to her pizza. Hinata finished her Bento and leaned on Hikari's left side. Hikari didn't mind since she was beginning to love cuddling. Jiraiya looked on from the corner of his eye and wished he could put what was happening right in front of him in his books but he knew not to push his luck.

"So Ero-Sennin, do you think the person we're looking for is in Otafuku?" Hikari asked as she finished her pizza and began to drink the last of her drink.

"Maybe not but it's a good place to start." Jiraiya said as he slowly finished his own Bento.

Hikari sighed as she finished off the last of her drink and pizza, "Well let's get moving."

The trio put up their Bentos and got back to walking. Off to the side Itachi and Kisame looked at the travelers from a rock cropping far away for them for Jiraiya not to sense them but close enough to see them.

Kisame had his sword rewrapped back in its bandages and standing while Itachi was sitting on the edge, "Perhaps you can fight him evenly… but I can not. He's to strong."

"Yes." Itachi said agreeing with his partner, "If we both fought him, we would be killed… or in a case, we might kill him, but we'd die along with him. Even if we had more men, that result would not change."

"Her caretaker is a legendary Sannin." Kisame mentioned as they watched the trio walking down the road, "Konoha's Uchiha clan and Kirigakure's Seven Shinobi-Gatana seem petty before his name."

"True," Itachi said just watching the trio: "but... all strong opponents have a weakness."

Back with the trio, they just reached Otafuku in a part of it called Fan Fan Street. The girls looked around seeing restaurants; small gambling houses and stalls, and people doing strange things on the streets, some more strange then others.

"What a strange town." Hinata said as the trio walked around.

Hikari shrugged her shoulders having seen weirder things before. After a while they reached a hotel and the girls were just looking around while Jiraiya spoke with the man at the front desk. Hikari looked at the time on her digital watch she got from a friend when she went on one of her trips into the past and saw it was barely Three o'clock.

"Hey Hikari," Jiraiya called out as he walked away from the front desk, "We'll be staying here for the day, so I got us a couple of rooms, one for you and you friend, another for myself."

"Why now?" Hikari asked as Hinata walked over to them, "I'm sure we can make it to the next village before dark."

Jiraiya scowled lightly before saying, "An apprentice must follow her sensei's orders."

"You just want to do more of your so called research." Hikari said scowling deeply.

Before Jiraiya could say anything both him and Hikari saw something out of the corner of their eyes. They looked and started drooling like idiots. Hinata got to them in time to see them and looked in the directing they were. Walking right past the door was one sexy ass woman in a small one piece blue dress. She stopped a flicked some of her long black hair back and smiled at the two drooling idiots.

"Hikari!" Jiraiya said thought Hikari didn't hear him.

Before she knew it he was dangling a pair of keys in front of her face blocking her view of the women, "Train, mold some chakra, and go to sleep."

Soon after he dropped the keys causing Hikari to quickly catch them he was after the woman who walked away.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Hikari yelled at the old man flipping the middle finger at his retreating form, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!"

Before she could chase after him Hinata grabbed her by the ear while jerking the keys out of her hand, "Come with me dear," she said in a deadly sweet tone while dragging her girlfriend.

"ITAI, QUIT IT HINATA CHAN!!" Hikari yelled as her better half dragged her to their room for the night.

After getting a tongue licking from Hinata, the dark blue haired girl ordered Hikari to give her a backrub as punishment for her pervertiveness. After an hour Hinata was so horny from the backrub that she quickly turned around on the Futon pulled a surprised Hikari down to her, and then began trying to suck her girlfriend's tonsils out. After thirty minuets of making out and light petting someone began knocking on the door. The girls ignored it and continued on but the person knocked again.

Hikari got up to answer it but Hinata pulled her down, "Let's ignore it and hope they go away."

After another round of knocking Hikari growled lightly before getting up, stomping to the door before quickly opening it with her eyes closed, "WE DON'T WANT ANY!!"

Hikari slammed the door and walked back to Hinata with a smile, "Now where we're we?"

Back in the hall way Itachi and Kisame looked at the door surprised, even the elder Uchiha's Emotionless mask was gone.

"Did she just?" Kisame stated pointing at the close door.

"Yes she did." Itachi replied schooling his features.

Hinata and Hikari finally got back to their privet business when the two Nukenin knocked at the door again.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Hikari and Hinata yelled at the same time and quickly pulled out their respective transformation belts before whipping them around their waists, with Hikari palming a Green Zeronos card.

Hikari stomped up to the door throwing it open shouting at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU BITCHES WANT?!"

Itachi and Kisame blinked a few times before the more powerful of the two cleared his throat, "We would like you to come with us Hikari."

Hikari glared at the Nukenin, from what she could tell by their scratched Hitai-ate, and stood her ground but inside she was shaking, 'These guys aren't chumps. I need to be careful with them especially since one of them seems to be an Uchiha. Deneb, stand by.'

'"Ryoukai.'"

Hikari stepped outside with Hinata at her side not taking her eyes off them for a second. Kisame looked at Hikari for a second before turning his head towards his partner.

"Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around…" he said as he reached up with his right hand to grip the handle of his sword, "Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two."

Hinata stepped forward a bit as she reached for the Hyper Pass, "You're not harming my girlfriend."

Kisame grinned like a shark seeing a free meal as he slowly pulled out his sword, "I don't see you stopping me ever girly."

He slowly walked up to the two girls as they took a step back for each step he took towards them trying to keep some distance between them with Itachi silently watching. After a few steps Itachi spoke up but not to them.

"It's been a long time…"

Kisame looked over his left shoulder while Hinata and Hikari looked behind the two men. There at the end of the hall was someone they never thought they see.

"Sasuke," Itachi finished not even caring.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

Hikari was a bit confused about what going on but Hinata gasped in shocked and was quickly behind Hikari. Hikari was shocked when her girlfriend quickly got behind her.

"What's wrong Hinata-Hime?" Hikari asked.

"He's the one who killed all of Sasuke's family." Hinata said with terror in her voice.

Hikari looked back at the taller Uchiha shock on her face. Sasuke glared at Itachi while said person just stood where he was without a care in the world.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Sorry, No preview today mostly because I'm still working on the next chapter in my head. A couple of more choices have been added to the poll on my Author's Bio. If you have any you want me to add to the poll I'll do it. I might even add a few shows/movies form here if it works with the story. Please vote and review. They are the spark that light the author's flame under my ass."


	10. Chapter 10

Kamen rider Zeronos

**Kamen rider Zeronos**

**Chapter 10**

**Hikari's Fear**

Hikari watched with Hinata at her side as Sasuke said that he had lived hating the murderer of his clan as well as living only to kill Itachi, his older brother. Hikari remembered Sasuke saying something about that on the bridge when her team fought against Zabuza and Haku.

She watched as the Chidori roared to life in the younger Uchiha's left hand his eyes now blazing the second level Sharingan. He shot forwards digging a huge trench in the wall beside him gunning for his older brother. Just milliseconds before the ball of lightning hit Itachi he grabbed the hand with his own left hand and moved it towards the wall making it explode creating a hole big enough for a horse to fit thru with smaller holes behind the first one.

"You're in the way." Was all Itachi said before with a twist of his hand snapped Sasuke's wrist and fingers then flinging him to the side into a wall.

'Crap!!" Hikari thought before she started flaring her chakra to call Jiraiya.

"That won't do." Kisame said as she swung his sword at Hikari and Hinata.

Both girls saw the blade coming and bent backwards at their knees to dodge the blade. As they did Hikari pushed the switch on the Zeronos Belt to the left while Hinata pushed the top red button on her Den-o belt.

"HENSHIN!!" both girls cried as Hikari slid the Zeronos card onto her belt while Hinata waved the Rider Pass over her belt.

"**SWORD FORM/ALTAIR FORM**!!"

As the sword passed over them they back flipped a few times before landing on their feet the Kunoichi's respective armors appearing on them as the flipped. When they landed thicker armor appeared around them before clamping onto them while their visors slid down their faces before changing and locking down.

"Ore, Sanjou!!" Den-o SF said with Momotaros controlling Hinata as he took a stance pointing to himself.

"Let me say this to start, I'm very strong." Hikari said with her hands at her waist.

Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke's eyes were wide as they saw the girls transform. Den-o SF quickly put the DenGasher together into his sword.

"I don't know what you bakayaros are here for but if you want a fight let me say this. From start to finish, I'M AT A CLIMAX!!"

Just as he was about to charge Hikari stopped him, "What took you so long Ero-Sennin?"

The super pervert ignored his student before he does his thing in front of the Nukenin, "Jiraiya the man does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your body."

(Insert many pose shot of Jiraiya with the woman over his shoulder from many sides.)

Everyone there could only stair at the stupidity of the man while Hikari just slapped her helmeted face with a tired sigh.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Den-o SF shouted pointing at the man.

'"They know about Jiraiya-sama!!'" Hinata thought to Momotaros also shocked

"You know that makes you look stupid, right Ero-Sennin?" Hikari simply said as she formed ZeroGasher Sword Form.

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of people." Jiraiya said as he set the woman to the side.

"Urusai," Hikari said seriously as she held the ZeroGasher in her left hand, "You and Momotaros keep these guys off my back while I get Sasuke out of here."

'Well, well,' Jiraiya thought as she kept an eye on the Nukenin, 'she knows when to run as well as being able to gage her opponent and the situation then act accordingly. Prime Chunin material she is.'

"Hehehe, so he is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all." Kisame grinned as he readied his sword his shock at the girls transforming into armored heroes, "Even if you are an extreme lover or women… I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily."

"NANI?!" Den-o SF shouted in surprise.

'How long have they been following us? Not long if they are surprised about me and Hinata's transformation.' Hikari thought as she ready her own blade.

"Well, that's not my true identity or what not…" Jiraiya started but was cut off by the sword wielding maniac.

"It seems you have dispelled the Genjutsu on that woman…"

Jiraiya then locked eyes with Itachi, both of them pausing for a few moments in silence, "You're a disgrace to all men, using your eyes to separate me from Hikari."

'I kind of figured that but what for? What are they after?' and like a lightning bolt from heaven Hikari knew the answer.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak but Hikari beat him to it, "You after me because of my Nee-chan the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside me."

Jiraiya and Sasuke were shocked at what Hikari said, Jiraiya because he thought Hikari wanted that to be kept secret, while Sasuke was shocked that Hikari had such a deep secret.

"So you know," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Of course," Hikari said smirking under her helmet, "How else do you think I got his armor?"

"I see, never the less it's an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take you with us, Hikari." Itachi said looking not at all surprised.

"Sorry, but I'm not going with you. My nee-chan told me not to go with stranger and you two are pretty strange." Hikari said smirking wider.

"We'll see about that." Itachi said not caring in the least bit.

"Very well," Jiraiya said tensing his body up a bit, "I will get rid of you two here."

"Don't interfere..." everyone heard and looked to see Sasuke slowly getting up from his flight into the wall, "The one, who's going to kill him, is me!!"

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi said looking at his younger brother from the corner of his eye.

"Urusai!!" Sasuke shouted before charging at Itachi.

"Shit," Hikari said quietly before charging at the elder Uchiha.

"That won't do," Kisame said before slashing at the girl with his blade.

Just as the blade was about to hit Zeronos Den-o SF appeared in front of it and blocked the blow with his sword. It was a pretty even match, Den-o's weapon though small was made to fight things beyond human while Kisame's bigger weapon was made to fight humans.

With a brief thanks to Momotaros Hikari went around the swordsmen and towards Itachi who just kicked Sasuke into a wall down the hall. Zeronos slashed at the Nukenin who dodged easily and went for a backhand. The Rider used the momentum of her attack to do a forward roll behind Itachi before racing towards Sasuke skidding to a stop near him letting the Zero0Gasher fall to the floor.

"Teme, you alright?!" Hikari asked shaking the younger Uchiha's shoulder.

"W-what are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke said as his gritted his teeth as pain coursed thru his body, "I-I said I was g-going to be the one to k-kill him."

"I'll let you take that privilege but I want a piece of him as well." Hikari said looking at Sasuke thru her twin bull headed visor.

"Nani?"

Hikari got up while picking up her weapon keeping an eye on Itachi, "That man, that monster was the one how ended our friendship so long ago as well as kill one of the few people back then that saw me as myself and not Nee-chan. I do not want to avenge them but rather bring him to justice for the crimes he committed to me, you, your clan, as well as Konoha."

Sasuke looked at the girl with wide eyes before he smirked, slowly getting up, "Sounds good to me Dobe. So, shall we?"

"Let's…"

With a loud war cry from both Genin, Sasuke and Hikari charged at Itachi, as soon as they got close Zeronos slashed at Itachi who duck but had to block a punch from Sasuke. Surprisingly the two rivals worked well together like a well oiled machine but even with their teamwork it would only get them so far with an S level Nukenin.

Back over with Den-o, the white and red rider was having his own problems with Kisame. Jiraiya was of no help because of the black skinned Nukenin's sword's ability to eat chakra. The only reason that Den-o SF hadn't fainted yet was because his armor was keeping the sword form eating his contractor's chakra. Even with the Oni Imagin's wild fighting style he could not lay a single hit on Kisame with fist or blade.

Back over with Zeronos and Sasuke, the two of them were getting their butts kicked. They were back at where the two Genin started their attack with Itachi holding them to the wall by their necks. The elder Uchiha didn't get away scot free by no means as he had some burses under his cloak from Sasuke as well as cuts from Hikari's ZeroGasher.

"You two are beginning to annoy me." Itachi said emotionlessly as he held them to the wall.

Hikari, and Sasuke surprisingly, grinned at him before the female of the two said, "that's what we do."

That smart ass comment earned both of them an extra squeezing of their necks, "I guess I will have to teach the two of you the true meaning of power."

The two Genin watched as Itachi's eyes slowly morph into a strange type of Sharingan that both knew of, Hikari from her sister Kitara and Sasuke from experience.

"OH SHIT!!" was all that Hikari had time to say before Itachi used the jutsu excusive to the Sharingan, or rather the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi.

The two watched as the world around them seemed to change colors towards something like a negative of a photograph or something with darkness all around them. As they tried to comprehend what just happened they started falling. The scene changed yet again to the inside of a house, the sky out side as red as the Sharingan.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked as she looked around quickly bringing her weapon up to bear.

"Masaka," he heard Sasuke say at her side but sounding like he just took a deep breath of helium.

She looked and saw that Sasuke had just turned into a chibi that was about six, seven years old.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she shouted before she gripped her own throat and looked at herself to see that she too had turned into a chibi but around nine instead of six or seven, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Both of you," the chibi heard all around them, "will experience your worst memories. For Sasuke it will be when I kill Otou-san and Okaa-san."

"URUSAI!!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi who just appeared in front of them, "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THEM YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL THEM THAT!!"

Itachi ignored him as he looked at the nervous Hikari, "For you Hikari, it will be what happened on your ninth birthday, when you were raped."

Sasuke gasped in shock while Hikari pleaded with Itachi.

"PLEASE DON'T NOT THAT AGAIN!!"

Itachi smirked evilly, "You both will over and over again for the next 72 hours."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

I'm evil for stopping there but it was needed. Sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner but my laptop was turning out to be a lemon so I had to take it to best but who sent it to the company who is now seeing if it is a lemon. WHICH IT IS YOU SONS OF!! (Calms down) Sorry about that.

I have a few more pool options up so vote for them if you like them. It will last for two or three more chapters if I do not get any more suggestions for more poll options. I will NOT write what happened during Hikari's rape so do not ask. Ideas are welcomed and reviews are my life blood.

Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kamen Rider Zeronos**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth About the Sharingan**

Chibi Sasuke steeled himself for what Itachi was about to do while Hikari just whimpered in fear, not wanting to relive that awful day over and over. Just when the elder Uchiha was about to start the Genjutsu, someone spoke up behind Hikari and Sasuke.

"**Endan!!**"

Right after that a good size stream of fire raced towards Itachi who had to dodge. Straight into a kick to his gut which sent him flying. The Genin soon found themselves back in their normal age, thought Hikari didn't have her armor, with the color back to normal somehow and looked to see who stopped Itachi. There right where the crazed Uchiha was stood a familiar face to Hikari.

"NEE-CHAN!!" Hikari said as she glomped her sister.

Sasuke was shocked that this beautiful woman was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kitana pulled herself from Hikari before stepping towards Itachi who was getting up.

"Do you really think that you could just pull my imouto into her own mind to torture her without any consequences? Think again you mother fucker!!"

With that an aura of red fire enveloped Kitara who quickly changed into her full demon form about the same size as an adult male. With a loud roar she charged at the traitor hell bent of exacting justice for what he was going to do to Hikari and Sasuke. Why don't we turn our heads away from this bloody scene and go back to the kids.

(The Author looks and turns green at the gills. He quickly runs to the bathroom where he gives the porcelain god an offering before getting back to work.)

Sasuke and Hikari winch as hear the carnage outside the house which was blissfully empty.

"Hikari," Sasuke said winching at a particularly painfully scream, "Remind me not to get your sister mad."

"THAT DOES NOT BEND THAT WAAAAY!!"

"Only if you remind me," Hikari replied trying not to think about what her sister was doing.

"PLEASE NOT LITTLE ITACHI-KUN!!"

Sasuke winched at what Kitara was aiming for that time and Hikari was right behind him. He gave the blood blond a strange look wondering why she winched.

Hikari saw the look and explained, "The henge I was using was a special one that literally changed my body into what I would be if I was born a boy. So all my equipment changed into a guy's during the henge."

Sasuke "Ooooh-ed" winching a bit, "That had to be a pain."

"No duh Teme," Hikari said.

They listened to Kitana deliver womanly justice for a while longer before Hikari spoke up.

"Wanna play some poker?"

Sasuke shrugged, "got nothing else to do for three days.

After the three days in the Genjutsu, Itachi was finally able to get away from Kitara who walked back to the reunited friends.

"Thank you for not judging Hikari-chan for having me in her." Kitara said bowing to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged saying, "she's still the Dobe even if you are in her."

"Still thank you. Also I learned something about your kekkei genkai that I accidentally put in it when I gave it to your ancestors."

Both Genin looked at each other before Sasuke looked back at the Kitsune, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your brother wants you to hate because he want to gain an even higher form of the Sharingan that somehow found itself into your doujutsu. If a person, who has the Mangekyou Sharingan, has a brother who also has the same type of Sharingan, then the person can take the brother's eyes and use them as their own. It will reverse the damage the Mangekyou techniques do to the person's eyesight and turn the person's chakra into a demonic version similar to a demon's youkai."

"So your saying that the way that he wants me to get power if so that he can gain my eyes when they gain the Mangekyou?!" Sasuke shouted at Kitara.

"To him you're nothing but a stepping stone to even more power." Kitara said sadly as Sasuke falls to the ground in shock.

"So what have I've been doing all this time??"

"I hate to say this Teme but you've been following in your bother's foot steps." Hikari says making Sasuke jerk his head up towards the girl, "You need to find your own power but that's for later. Right now we need to get back to the real world and deal with the here and now."

"But..."

"Look Sasuke all you need to do is just a bit of soul searching, but right now Hinata and Jiraiya need our help." Hikari said crossing her arms under her breasts glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped in fear before nodding his head. Soon the two Genin were out of their minds and back in the real world.

Kisame was grinning like a maniac when he was the Genin looking into Itachi's eyes, "Now he using the Tsukuyomi, those kids are going to be fucked up."

Just as he said that Itachi stumbled backwards making Sasuke and Hikari fall from his grip. Burses started to form as bones began to crack and blood began to seep from cuts that appeared out of no where. That shocked Kisame just enough that Den-o SF was able to deliver a hard kick to the shark man's gut which gave Jiraiya the time he needed to form a few hand seals for a jutsu.

"**Ninpou** **Gamaguchi Shibari!!**" Jiraiya shouted as she slammed his hand onto the floor and the whole hall began changing.

At that time Hikari and Sasuke returned to the world of the living just in time to see the wooden walls change into a strange flesh like consistency. Deciding not to stick around where they were the shot towards Den-o and the Sannin jumping over the Nukenin on the way with the Rider picking up her weapon at the same time.

"What did you do to Itachi??" Den-o SF asked in Momotaros' rough voice.

"Well Nee-chan wasn't very happy about what he was going to do to me and Sasuke-teme so she gave him a piece of her mind." Hikari said as she switched the ZeroGasher to BowGun mode.

"What just happened??" Kisame asked as he lifted Itachi up with an arm around his shoulders.

He felt something going over his foot and looked down to see part of the skin like substance going over his foot.

Jiraiya smirked as he kept his hands on the floor, "You're out of luck Itachi Kisame." He spoke, "You're inside my stomach now."

"NANI?!" Momotaros, Hikari, Sasuke, and Hinata shouted looking at the man like he had two heads.

"I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn." Jiraiya continued as the skin slowly creped over the Nukenin's bodies, "You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog."

Not wanting to be Sushi, Kisame quickly raced down the hall away from the rider and Shinobi and to the right.

"It's useless!!" Jiraiya shouted at the feeling Ninja, "No one has ever escaped from this before."

With a push of his hands the walls started to contract towards the Nukenin. The rider and Ninja waited with Sasuke smirking that his "Brother" was finally getting his due. Just seconds after he thought that, there was a loud BOOM that worried Jiraiya. Quick as a wink he was up and running in the same direction as the Nukenin.

"E-Ero-Sannin??" Hikari asked the running man before the girl and her friends raced after him.

As he reached the corner he stopped and looked at the end of the hall. The Genin came around the corner and screeched to a stop at the sight in front of them. The whole wall where Itachi and Kisame were running to was blown out in a perfect circle with black flames licking the sides of the hole.

"Is that?" Hikari asked herself out loud.

"Masaka…" Sasuke also said out loud.

"What is with that fire??" Momotaros asked as he neared them.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!!" both Sasuke and Hikari shouted at Momotaros who quickly jumped back.

"Do you know what this is??" Jiraiya asked as he pulled out a scroll to seal the flames in.

Hikari and Sasuke looked at each other before nodding, "If it's what we're thinking," Hikari spoke up, "then it a jutsu that only the Mangekyou Sharingan has, the Amaterasu."

Sasuke took over from there, "From my family's scrolls it is a flame that not only turns anything to ash but also can not be put out and will burn for seven days and nights from the day it is created."

"So that's why this rock frog's internal organs were brunt." Jiraiya said as he finished the seal, he created a few hand seals and, "**Fuuinjutsu Fuukahouin!!**"

He slammed his hand just bellow the scroll right under a circle of kanji. After making the riders and Genin move a blue chakra like vapor came out of the seal and slowly went over to the black fire. As soon as it covered all the places where the fire was at it seemed to disappear. The vapor then snaked over to the scroll where it concentrated in the inside the circle of Kanji and began to slowly change it.

As the vapor went back into the scroll a red kanji formed in the circle that, when all the vapors was back in the scroll slowly changed to black. Jiraiya quickly rolled the scroll back up before tying it together with a piece of cord.

"Yosh, now to return this hall to normal."

The Gama Sannin slammed his right foot onto the ground and the walls slowly changed back to their normal state with the hole still where it was. Knowing that the danger has passed Hikari pulled the Zeronos card out of her belt and placed it back where it belonged. Then the riders as one pulled their belts off powering down their armor but Momotaros stayed at the driver's seat for a bit longer just in case.

"That was neat Ero-Sennin," Red Hinata said surprising Sasuke and Jiraiya.

"Hinata/Momotaros??" Sasuke and Jiraiya said as one.

R. Hinata looked at there super pervert smirking, "Good to see you again."

"Okay hold it," Sasuke said getting between Jiraiya and R. Hinata, "What the hell is going on??"

Before anyone could say anything a Kunai went flying over Sasuke's head and into a wall. Everyone looked at where the Kunai hit wondering where it came from. Jiraiya and Hikari heard footsteps behind their group and turned just in time for the adult to get a foot in the face.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!**" The person, Gai, shouted as the attack hit.

Hikari slapped her hand to her face as the other two Genin looked at the scene with a look that said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Gai's face also had changed from one of pride to one that said, "I just fucked up."

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

After Gai apologizes for his fuck up…

Gai: "I'm not so good with words."

Jiraiya, Hinata, and Hikari get back on the road.

R. Hinata: "You don't want to stick around for the bill."

After a while Hikari starts training Hinata in one of her father's techniques.

Hikari: "There are three steps to learning the Ransengan."

While Jiraiya also starts teaching Hikari the last of her father's special Jutsu.

Jiraiya: "To learn the Hiraishin, you must first learn how to use Shunpo."

Will either of them make it, FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

Hikari and Hinata: "**A NEW TRAINING BEGINS!! THE SEARCH FOR TSUNADE!!**"

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Well another one down for the count ladies and gentleman. Sorry for the long wait for these last tow chapters but my laptop went kaput and I had to send it to the shop to se what was wrong."

"Voting for who Hikari will be friends with in the past will last until the next chapter then the top five will be featured in a chapter after Tsunade get's to Konoha. I may put up another poll to see who will be Kamen Rider Gaoh later on but I'm leaning towards someone already and it's not Sasuke for sure but he or she is one of the Rookie nine."

JA NE!!


End file.
